FanFic CCS INCONFESABLE
by MARYXULA
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece ser capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma... Principalmente ExT
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan lo más realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans más centradas que yo XD) Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma...

Espero que os guste ^^ En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta."_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP **

**Iiarawasenai hodo no **

**(Tomoyo)**

Abrí los ojos costosamente al leve sentir de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana otorgando al lugar en el cual me hallaba iluminación natural. Entre un sin fin de pestañeos dolorosos, la borrosa figura en mitad del techo se tornaría más nítida ayudando a mi cerebro a ubicarse un poco mejor. Se trataba de una de esas grandes y doradas lamparas antiguas en cuyas extremidades se solían colocar velas de cera pero que ahora parecían albergar bombillas de redondo cristal como en cualquier otra casa moderna. Incorporándome y llevándome una pálida mano a la cabeza repleta de oscuro y largo cabello negro sutilmente azulado gracias a los rayos que se proyectaban contra él intenté recordar, al menos, como había ido a parar allí, a la amplía y cómoda cama de un adinerado extraño pues estaba claro que la suave respiración de otro individuo no era cosa de mi alocada imaginación, yo nunca me vi forzada a acudir a un psicólogo por ese motivo ya que yo era la niñita buena y prudente del grupo, convirtiéndome así en la aburrida junto a Rika Sasaki. Teníamos tanto en común... Fue al girar la cabeza lentamente hacía ese extraño totalmente desnudo, meramente cubierto por sabanas de puro color que el espanto llegó a mí. ¡No podía ser posible! Giré la cabeza violentamente hacía el lado opuesto asqueada pero al volver a observarle, conteniendo la respiración como quien va a destapar el cadáver de un ser amado en una sala de autopsias, observé de nuevo al hombre joven de oscuros cabellos y nívea piel que dormía una sonrisita pícara en su rostro de finos y atractivos rasgos. Entrecerrando los ojos no me cabía duda de que ese hombre era un antiguo conocido, Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¡Hiragizawa...! -Se me escapó de entre mis atónitos labios rosados retirándome velozmente de él sin importar cuan dura y sonora fue mi caída de la cama.

Sin mirar atrás, tal y como había llegado al mundo, corrí estrepitosamente por la gran mansión hasta dar con un lugar en el que encerrarme y gritar hasta quedarme sin esa melodiosa voz que tanto agradaba a mi madre y sus amigotes. Jadeante, gire varias veces uno de los botones junto al plateado grifo con la esperanza de que un poco de agua fría me devolviese la razón. Tomándola entre mis manos me la echaba contra mi sofocada cara sin apartar mis ojos de claro azul de la asustada mujer que me miraba con igual temor, volviéndose como por arte de magia el tono de sus ojos de un marrón intenso, casi rojos. Aguantando el frescor helado mientras me secaba con una azulada toalla de amoroso tejido, opté por sentarme en el váter con las manos una sobre la otra cerradas entre mis muslos y mi sexo cubierto por finos y enmarañados pelos púbicos. Un insoportable dolor de cabeza me garantizó que no, que aquello era muy real para mi desgracia. Cerré los ojos apretando los labios, tampoco deseaba rememorar el curioso tic nervioso que se apoderaba de mi cada vez que perdía la serenidad. Creo que me quedé dormida a pesar del malestar pues mi encantador amante lograría entrar en mi ocasional santuario...

**(Eriol)**

Reconocí que su reacción fue justificada pero me molestó el agudo chillido que surgió de esos mismos labios tan deseables. Tapando gran parte de mi fibroso y claro cuerpo con una sedosa bata de oscuro azul con caprichosos estampados de astros dorados, me desperece y acudí hasta ella. Después de lo sucedido a lo largo de la noche con sinceridad, no consideraba necesario cubrirme frente a ella, ocultar lo que una vez fue acariciado y besado con avidez pero no había olvidado cuan pudorosa podía mostrarse la señorita Daidouji llegada la razón. Achispada era una compañera mucho más valiosa pero habría que aguantar a la otra Daidouji. Aclarándome la garganta, golpeé la puerta de madera pintada en busca de una confirmación a la petición de intromisión que no llegó. Observado por los brillantes y penetrantes ojos rasgados de SpinelSun, mi felino compañero de cuerpo estilizado y del color de la noche, me tomé la molestia de dejar a un lado tanta caballería inútil. Llevando conmigo la llave maestra con sólo ajustarla en la cerradura y girarla suavemente mientras sostenía el pomo, me adentré en mi cuarto de baño sin decir palabra, manteniendo un dedo sobre mis curvados labios hasta que mi oscuro compañero desapareció al entornar la puerta.

-Me gustaría que regresases a la cama conmigo. -Le dije cuando abrió los ojos y los fijo alarmada en mi presencia. -O acaso, ¿no te parece descortés abandonar así a tu amante? -Añadí burlón cruzado de brazos y levantando una de mis negras cejas.

Su replica fue simplemente maravillosa, me gustaba comprobar que podía encontrar cierta maldad en la buena y dulce Tomoyo Daidouji.

-No serías el primero... -Soltó poniéndose en pie para echarme. -Y ahora, ¿Serías tan amable de ir yendo tú primero a la cama? -

Encogiéndome de hombros, accedí. Cuando una mujer se haya en un estado así de hostil es más recomendable complacer a imponerse. Tarde o temprano superaría lo acontecido la noche anterior, tarde o temprano aceptaría la realidad, que incluso las niñas buenas tienen un lado oscuro que desea ser revelado. Levemente tumbado sobre mi cama de extenso tamaño y considerable longitud, apoyando parte de mi rostro contra la mano izquierda me recreaba en el recuerdo de su exquisito cuerpo desnudo fundiéndose con el mio. Alguien como yo no cuadraba con alguien como ella aunque físicamente hubiese tantas similitudes. Ella siempre había jugado a ser la chica perfecta, seguramente a fin de gustar y agradar a todas las personas de su alrededor, huyendo de lo erróneo y forzándose a no cometer ni el más mínimo fallo ya que su fachada se iría al traste. Siempre con una sonrisa reconfortante en el rostro, bien vestida y aseada, con estudiosa y miembro de un sin fin de grupitos. Todo fachada, todo un descomunal esfuerzo por erradicar aquello que la había marcado. Yo en cambio era considerado el raro, el chico extranjero solitario y misterioso, un estudiante modelo pero con una imaginación peligrosa que contrastaba con su carácter maduro y taimado. Agridulce infancia memorable gracias a la amistad que me brindaba la señorita Kinomoto y su prima y mejor amiga, la señorita Daidouji o me gustaba creer. Mi mente regresó a la actualidad al oír los pasos que emitían los pies descalzos de mi vieja amiga sobre el suelo de madera.

-Vamos, échate junto a mí y aprovechemos que hoy es Sábado... -Le sugerí dejándome caer sobre la almohada sin gran variación de mi cuerpo, dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.

**(Tomoyo)**

Me quede un rato mirándole con fastidio pero resoplando consciente de que había sido yo la que había optado por retomar el dormitorio ya que aunque lo intentase no habría encontrado una manera coherente de salir del embrollo me tumbé en la cama nuevamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El incómodo presentimiento de que mi amante podía seguir con los ojos bien abiertos me obligó a dejarlos entreabiertos al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? -Le exigiría saber arrugando la frente bajo un montón de negros mechones de pelo que la ocultaban hasta casí tapar mis ojos al confirmar que sus ojos color celeste estaban posados en mi tras sus redondeadas gafas de fina pasta. -La gente suele dormir con los ojos cerrados. -

-Lo sé pero tenía miedo de que tras cerrarlos, al abrirlos, no estuvieses a mí lado. -Me respondió con una voz que haría humedecerse incluso a la más casta de las monjas tomando mi mano para darle un beso como hubiese hecho un autentico galán o caballero.

-P-Pues duerme tranquilo, por mucho que yo lo deseé no creo que algo así fuese a suceder. -Repliqué aguantando lo mejor que pude el rubor que parecía querer extenderse por mis claras mejillas, alejando mi mano con rapidez. Él con expresión divertida en su rostro me contrarió:

-Si lo desearás con verdadera intensidad, a lo mejor, sí. -

Me crucé de hombros como clara señal de incredulidad y disgusto. Pocos tenían el descaro o atrevimiento de discrepar con la miembro del club de debate más brillante y elocuente. Él se echaría a reír y cada carcajada, por muy modulada que saliese resonaron en mi cabeza, la cual continuaba siendo victima de una cansina resaca.

-Sólo bromeaba... -Se disculpó. -Deseaba saber si poseías sentido del humor además de unos senos tan definidos y turgentes. -Lo último no fue nada adecuado pero no parecía importarle ofender mi sensibilidad, trazando su figura al recorrer uno de ellos con sus dedos de seda.

-¡Oye! ¿No sugerías pasar la mañana durmiendo? -Me puse a gritar incorporándome toda roja de vergüenza, sofocada. No deseaba repetir el mismo error, al menos no tan seguido.

-Y así era pero ya que estás tan tensa, he pensado que podríamos hacer otra cosita... -Me susurraría al oído imponiendo su cuerpo al mio antes de besarme en toda la boca con una lascivia insospechada.

El sutil azul del color de mis ojos pasó a un encendido rojo entre múltiples pestañeos. Como escuchado por un ángel, alguien llamaría a la puerta provocando que sus labios se separaran de los míos con precisión. Llenando mis pulmones de aire y cerrando los ojos dí las gracias mentalmente a mi salvador desconocido. Cayendo boca arriba creí atisbar a Hiragizawa caminando a zancadas lejano más sabía que en cuanto se deshiciese de la persona que le reclamaba, volvería a la carga. La imponente bestia negra que osó adentrarse en el dormitorio de su amo se quedaría quieta entre la puerta y la cama en la cual estaba yo emitiendo un continuado pero suave gruñido. Me tendría bien vigilada pues no moví ni un musculo hasta que su dueño apareciese ante nosotros, seguido por mi salvador o en palabras del propio Hiragizawa, la pesada de Nakuru...

**(Eriol)**

-¡No me digas que ya has vuelto a hacer de las tuyas! -Saldría de la boca Nakuru al abrir los ojos y ver a la señorita Daidouji tumbada en mi cama, sólo habiendo sido tapada la parte inferior de su hermoso cuerpo por las blancas sabanas.

-Para nada, el sexo fue algo que simplemente surgió. -Le aclaré aunque en sus ojos color caramelo se apreciaba que no creía ni una de mis palabras. -Y ahora si me disculpas retomaré el asunto que tenía entre manos. -Añadí haciéndome paso para crispación de la ruidosa Nakuru, que gritaría con voz más aguda y desagradable de lo que en verdad era:

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y lo sabes! -

¡Pobre señorita Daidouji, con tantos gritos, su dolor de cabeza no disminuiría, más bien, crecería y crecería hasta volverse inaguantable! Con un ápice de desagrado en mi voz, repliqué sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza hacía mi mandona niñera particular, parándome un momento, justo dónde SpinelSun permanecía impasible:

-¿Podría vestirme como es debido antes de dedicar todo mi tiempo a esas cosas más importantes al menos? -

La risilla disimulada al colocarse una mano sobre la boca de la señorita Daidouji era el motivo que me animaba a sacar el fanfarrón que llevaba dentro en vez de mandar a la señora Akizuki a ocuparse de sus asuntos como hubiese hecho de estar ambos solos. Ella también lo sabía y sabía que tras las sonrisas y el protocolo había un hombre poseedor de un fuerte carácter. Su silencio fue todo lo que necesité oír a modo de confirmación. Spinel Sun cambiaría el objeto de su atención, siendo este la alta y flacucha mujer de apariencia juvenil que tanto le crispaba como si hubiese sido capaz de presentir lo que saldría de mi boca a continuación. Si no fuese por el orgullo que esa fiera demostraba tener, la señorita Daidouji hubiese podido advertir un brillo suplicante en sus rasgados ojos de felino. Emprendiendo el proceso de envestidura, yendo hacía el armario con pasos ligeros, mi pálida piel era ocultada ante la atenta mirada de la callada Tomoyo. No me quitaba ojo sin embargo cada vez que alzaba la vista y yo dirigía los mios hacía ella, los disviaba haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-Bueno, mi querida Tomoyo, me temo que esto será todo por ahora pero créeme, no va a ser el único. -Me despedí de mi adorable y remolona amiga cual presentador televisivo juntando las manos al realizar una reverencia completamente vestido.

**(Tomoyo)**

-¡Vete de una maldita vez! -Le grité a modo de despedida llevada por un enojo impropio de mí.

Incluso me había aferrado a una de las dos blancas almohadas que había bajo mi cabeza para usarla contra él. No sé cuanto tiempo me llevó retomar el sueño pero no me costó gran energía, sólo era cuestión de dejar la mente vacía mientras me acostumbraba a aquella cama, excesivamente confortable en comparación con la que tenía en mi pisito de soltera no muy lejos del Russell Square Garden. Piso cuyo coste no era problema pero que me gustaba pagar a medias con mi compañera de piso, de vida social más agitada que la mía y bohemio trabajo. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiese sido apropiada de hacer? Sabía perfectamente que salir de allí era lo primordial pero acepté sin mucho replicar la amable oferta de la señora Akizuki.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirme al fijar una vez más sus ojos en mí, saliendo yo apresuradamente de la gran cama mientras la particular mascota de Hiragizawa se negaba a salir del dormitorio. -Tienes un aspecto horrible, anda, quedate un rato para descansar y luego ve a donde tengas que ir. -Agregaría formulando la coherente propuesta que debí rechazar.

Encogiéndome de hombros regresé a la susodicha cama. Lo último que oí fue el suave cerrar de la puerta por la jadeante castaña. Recostada meneé la cabeza con una vaga sonrisa. Me alegraba que hubiese logrado llevarse con ella al amenazante animal que se había tomado el lujo de ser una especie de guardián mio. Al parecer sólo ¡Sólo! obedecía a Eriol Hiragizawa, su único y principal dueño y amo lo cual complicaba mucho su labor de ama de casa a Nakuru pues el animalito no confiaba del todo en ella. Una criatura que sólo podía resultar encantadora y agradable al señor Hiragizawa. No conseguí parar de reír mientras me lo comentaba estando ambas reunidas en la cocina, sentadas frente a frente rodeadas por un buen desayuno inglés, lo que significaba platos llenos de gruesas lonchas de bacón acompañadas por algunos huevos fritos de llamas bien coloridas, un tarro de crema de cacahuete y una gran jarra hasta la mitad de anaranjado zumo recién exprimido. Tragando una pastilla que me ayudaría a combatir la resaca junto con tan delicioso y fresco liquido, le die sosteniendo el vaso entre los dedos y rechupándome los labios:

-Sin embargo me sorprende que Hiragizawa viva con una mujer como tú. -

Ella levantaría sus dos pardas cejas mientras exclamaba:

-¿No? Pues precisamente fue él quien me eligió como niñera. -

-¡No me digas! -Grité dejando el vaso en la mesa bruscamente. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Y si lo era, a mi cerebro le costaba asimilarlo. Dibujándose una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, de finas y aniñadas carácteristicas, no tardaría ni un minuto en revelarme algún que otro turbio pasaje de la vida de mi antiguo compañero de clase.

-Al parecer su familia no le queria y en cuanto su madre murió, lo dejaron en un internado, un internado tipo película de terror, en vez de cuidarle y brindarle apoyo... -Empezaría a contarme, de cuando en cuando haría una leve pausa para dar un buen mordisco a su tostada bien untada su superficie de marrón crema de cacahuete. A medida que me iba describiendo la situación o las cosas horribles que le habían pasado a esa edad tan delicada, fuí perdiendo las ganas de reírme. ¡Pobre Eriol! -En cuanto pudo, pidió la emancipación pero como era un crío y encima un crío con ciertos problemas, para que se le concediese, había que vivir con alguien que lo vigilase y ese alguien resulte ser yo... ¡Pero ya ves el caso que me hace! -Concluyó levantando la voz sin darse cuenta énfatizando lo que era bien obvio.

Todo lo que se me ocurrió hacer fue suspirar llevándome la mano izquierda a la frente. Me sentí peor que mal, durante tanto tiempo lo había tratado con tanta indiferencia y recelo cuando él quizás simplemente buscaba en mi mejor amiga y en mí un poco de afecto. Sakura Kinomoto era la niña más dulce y divertida de todo el grupo y a diferencia de Chiharu, a ella no solía importarte que niño o niña quisiese estar a su lado, ella los acogía con mucha ilusión y cariño. De verdad, Sakura era todo lo que yo me esforzaba en ser en aquella etapa de mi vida aunque posiblemente mi madre se había ocupado en parte de fomentar ese deseo. En ese mismo instante me obligué a ser un poco más agradable con él por lo que me tomé muy en serio las recomendaciones que Nakuru me dió antes de ponerse a lavar los platos y vasos utilizados. Sentada no deje de darle vuelta a las forzosas palabras que le dedicaría a mi antiguo compañero antes de marcharme con recobrada serenidad ligeramente tensa gracias a la cercanía del caprichoso animal negro que habia ocupado la mayor parte del alargado sofá de rojo terciopelo. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta mi apurada huida se convirtió en un formal abandono del hogar de Hiragizawa.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? -Diría él fingiendo interés a los pocos momentos de entrar a su mansión. De pie ante él asentí sonriente. -Bien, había olvidado darte algo. -Agregaría rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su ancho abrigo negro antes de que yo tuviese oportunidad de recitar las palabras de despedida largo tiempo meditadas. Me dejo de una pieza lo que ví caer en mis manos extendidas. -No pienses mal querida mia, es para el Taxi que deberás pedir. ¡Hasta el próximo! -Dijo y besándome por última vez ese día en la boca avanzaría alejándose de mí.

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR **

******Iiarawasenai hodo no** significa Indecible o inconfesable ^^ (Ya tenéis una pista de lo que engloba la historia LOL)

**Espero que os guste porque tenía pensado escribir un FanFic (más o menos) realista y centrado en Eriol y Tomoyo ^^**

**Por ahora tenía pensado que fuese un ONESHOT pero creo que como FanFic tampoco estaría nada mal ^^ Según lo que os parezca, puedo seguir y así podreis ir descubriendo ese secreto que tanto se esfuerza Tomoyo en que nadie descubra pero que Eriol es capaz de entrever LOL**

**Es una historia un poco rara pues gracias a un comentario que me gusto hecho por una amiga y seguidora, puede que Eriol y Tomoyo tengan algo más en común, que a Sakura XD **

**Si está clasificado M es no sólo por las posibles escenas picantes, también por la posible aparición de palabrotas o temas muy adultos conque avisados estais ^^U **

**Todo gracias a un sueño raro que tuve y al que le he ido añadiendo cosillas... **

**Bueno, lo de siempre, si tenéis dudas o queréis dar vuestra opinión, sólo tenéis que mandar un mensaje y no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis faltas ortograficas ^^U**

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan más realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans más centradas que yo XD)Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma...

Espero que os guste ^^ En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta." _

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP **

**Iiarawasenai hodo no **

**INALCANZABLE**

**(Eriol)**

-Ella volvió a hacerlo... -Mascullé sin ocultar mi desprecio hacía esa persona. -Incluso, delante de su propio hijo... ¿No te parece asqueroso? -Añadí buscando una afirmación a mis pensamientos en áquel que me llevaría de nuevo a la mansión Reed.

-Claro, señor Hiragizawa. -Me daría la razón cauteloso.

Levanté una de mis finas y negras cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de vaga satisfacción. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a oír proveniente de sus labios? Debía de pensar que darme la razón le aseguraba conservar su puesto de trabajo. La sinceridad tenía un precio muy alto si eras un recién llegado, con pobre dominio de la lengua nacional y no tenías ni tiempo ni ganas ya para ponerte a estudiar a fin de obtener un trabajo que tenía el nombre de otro nacido en ese país. Para todos aquellos que lucharon por la igualdad tenía que ser muy duro comprobar que hay cosas que nunca llegan a cambiar del todo, o si bien, como ellos deseaban. Apoyado contra el oscuro cristal del ostentoso coche de amplíos y cómodos asientos en el que me encontraba dí un profundo suspiro. Al fin y al cabo, comencé a dudar de que fuese capaz de mantener una conversación conmigo. Apretando el puño contra el cristal, el frío cristal me guardé toda esa furia para otro momento. Si lo pensaba con frialdad, la culpa sería mía. ¿No era eso lo que te decía Kaho Mizuki cuando os fundiáis piel contra piel?

-Señor Hiragizawa, ya llegamos. -Logró comunicarme sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

Saliendo del coche, sintiéndome curiosamente compasivo con él, le diría mientras el sostenía la puerta abierta para mí: -Ey, Manolo, si necesitas mejorar tu inglés, sólo házmelo saber y seré tu instructor. -

Él joven sonrió inseguro.

-No importa, aquí tienes una pequeña propina por tu servicio. -Cambié de paracer desechando la idea de hallar en él un hombro en el cual llorar, sacando de mi cartera de cuero, mi cartela para colocar en su bronceada mano un billete.

Podría decirse que a veces me salían ramalazos de generosidad pero sólo con aquellos que consideraba dignos. Con el amor, ¡Amor!, no había tanto derroche pues lo reservaba para la persona indicada, la persona que presentía nacida para mí. Es más, en varias ocasiones me asqueaba ser deseado por mujeres cuyo interés no iba más lejos del efímero disfrute sexual. Justamente lo que fastidiaba de mí a Nakuru, impaciente por que esa persona con la que tenía pensado pasar el resto de mi existencia llegase.

**(Tomoyo)**

Ahí estaba yo, aquella mañana que no prometía ningún acontecimiento que provocase que me llevase la mano al corazón de la emoción o la impresión, sentada en mi cómodo sillón frente a la plana e iluminada pantalla de mi ordenador portátil corroborando lo que ya era más que un hecho en vez de revisar las extensas presentaciones de nuevos juguetes como me correspondía dado mi puesto en la empresa fusionada con la perteneciente a mí señora madre, Sonomi Daidouji. La única persona que me obligó a abandonar mis propios sueños por mi propio bien, porque en estos tiempos ser empresaria te asegura mejor vida que recorrer el mundo cantando o porque eso de diseñar ropa está bien hasta cierta edad. Ella aplastaba mis sueños con la única excusa de que lo hacía por mí bien, porque ella sabía lo que me convenía pero a diferencia de otras madres nunca parecía haberle importado mis propios planes, era su única hija, su niña del alma y por eso trazó la mejor vida para mí. Yo como buena hija acepté esa vida planeada con muda rabia. Justo cuando más concentrada estaba descendiendo por innumerables comentarios y anotaciones atrasadas en la sección Muro de la red social mundialmente conocida como Facebook, alguien golpeó la puerta cerrada sobresaltándome.

-Señorita Daidouji, si no le importa, ¿podríamos pasar esta hora de descanso juntos? -Escuché a una agradable y algo tímida voz masculina proponerme. Mi sorpresa fue enorme, recuperando el aliento, tomando aire antes de hablar, respondí con el mayor tacto posible:

-¿Ya ha llegado el primer descanso? Vaya, esto, me siento halagada pero será mejor que no, yo voy a pasarme toda la mañana revisando unas cosillas... -

-¡Oh!... Claro, claro, entonces, probaré en el próximo descanso... -Diría él, en su voz atisbe cierta desilusión. Tras unas palabras de disculpa le oí alejarse.

Recostándome de nuevo en mi asiento de grueso pero amoroso tejido, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Temía lo que pudiese haberse formado entre ese empleado y yo. Las expectativas locas que se hubiese hecho de poder mantener una relación más allá del jefe-empleado conmigo. Era comprensible que hubiese podido fijarse en mí, todos lo hacían ya que yo era joven y al contrario que anteriores jefes de esa zona o sección, me esmeraba en atraer confianza y más de una vez les concedía algo más de tiempo para finalizar sus diseños y exposiciones escritas. A los pocos momentos, otro golpear de la puerta me devolvió al anterior estado de nerviosismo por fortuna se trataba de Helena, mi secretaría y gran hombro en el cual apoyar la cabeza y soltar todas las preocupaciones.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas rechazado al empleado más dulce y guapo de toda la sección! -Exclamaría Helena exagerando las cosas como ya era costumbre en ella, dejando en un lado libre de mi ordenada pero repleta de papeles y exposiciones por revisar ancha mesa dos tazas de café y un plato pequeño con dos o tres bollitos de aspecto delicioso, sin duda, rellenos de oscuro chocolate. Desde mi llegada a Londres me había convertido en una fanática devoradora de esas ovaladas cositas con fino azúcar extendido. Helena se echaría a reír al ver mis ojos iluminarse como los de un niño glotón. -En serio, con lo coladito que está por ti y la buena pareja que haríais. -Continuaba dándole vueltas mientras meneaba la cabeza ocupando el primer asiento que vio libre por la habitación.

-Helena, guapa, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo al único hombre que quiero en esta empresa es a Touya Kinomoto. -Le recordé sutilmente molesta.

-Pues a juzgar por su Facebook, él no siente lo mismo por ti. -Me asestó inclinándose mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco hacía el portátil. -Sino por otra persona llamada Yukito. -Me remató antes de sentarse para degustar su oscuro café.

Como si cada palabra hubiese sido la más helada de las aguas lanzadas contra mí, entumecida empece a entender todas aquellas cosas que de niña no conseguí comprender de esa amistad tan solida con el recién mencionado. Dolía, aún así, el dolor era intenso, como dolió convertirse en la hija perfecta dejando a un lado lo que en verdad eras. El mal disimulado gritito de Helena confirmó que mis ojos habían vuelto a cambiar, ese pálido azul que los caracterizaba se había acentuado en un lila espectacular e irreal.

-¡Tomoyo! T-Tus ojos... -Me informaría ella arrugando la frente con sus ojos ligeramente desorbitados a causa del asombro, sosteniendo la taza un tanto temblorosa. Suspirando y pestañeando un poco repliqué desanimada:

-Ya, ya, me figuro que ahora poseen otro color. A veces me pasa. -

¡Bienvenida al espectáculo que es ser mi cómplice! Hasta el momento no me había sucedido tan a menudo, incluso llegué a pensar que había logrado eliminar ese... Lo que fuese pero al parecer, desde el encuentro con Hiragizawa me pasaba más y más a menudo. Antes de ponerme histérica, realice una llamada a la única buena amiga que había tenido en la vida pues al igual que yo siempre sabía como apaciguar sus recelos, ella siempre albergaba buenos consejos para mí o eso esperaba de ella...

**(Eriol)**

Dando un largo paseo por las calles más céntricas de Londres a pie cual niño que al poco de ser dejado frente a la gran entrada del colegio, seguro de que sus tutores se han marchado a toda velocidad con su automóvil de segunda mano, se decanta por dirigir sus pasos y motivación a otro lugar. Odiaba visitar al psiquiatra cada tanto tiempo. Si de niño no pudieron hacer nada por mí excepto llenarme el cuerpo de fármacos, ¿qué demonios esperaban lograr tanto tiempo trascurrido después? Me gustaba la sensación de caminar sin un rumbo fijado como si fuese otro turista más en busca de monumentos que admirar o al cabo de un tiempo me gustaba mucho tomar asiento en alguno de los polvorientos bancos del magnifico parque no muy lejano al British Museum e ir observando a diversas personas, de diversos colores, ropas y aficiones ir y venir como un cansado anciano que divaga en mitad de una realidad cada día más frenética y agobiada. Llamadme carroza pero a veces llevaba conmigo algo de pan y se lo ofrecía a las palomas, que sin vergüenza alguna, se posaban sobre mis hombros para recibir tal manjar. Tragaban y ululaban hasta no dejar ni una pequeña y esponjosa miga de ese pan. Bien, en la escapadita de ese día me encontré con una palomita ciertamente especial.

Aunque caminaba con la cabeza gacha, no podía haber error, su largo y negro cabello y la claridad de su piel más el añadido de sus sencillo y recatado traje camisa y pantalón de una tonalidad que se antojó gris oscuro, como acorde perfecto a su actual estado de desanimo. Si la vista no me engañaba, vi que sus manos agarraban una cartera de fino y elegante material. Sosteniendo mi barbilla entre algunos dedos y mordiéndome el labio inferior con el superior, el diablillo que llevaba dentro me comunicaba lo divertido que sería aproximarme a ella mostrándome cordial y comprensivo como ese amigo que se suponía era o me gustaba fingir ser.

-¿No te estarás escaqueando del trabajo? -Bromeé situándome justamente frente a ella. El respingo que dio al instante de reconocer mi voz tuvo su gracia pero al apreciar en su rostro una marcada hostilidad surgida de entre las lagrimas, me vi forzado a contener la risa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Aulló golpeando su oscura cartera colocada sobre sus piernas. -¡Me han aconsejado tomarme el día libre y eso estoy haciendo! -Me informó en otro alarido de furia. Acto seguido entre resoplidos, se pondría de pie abandonando así su provisional asiento, acto que originó plantear una obvia pregunta:

-¿Y ya te vas? -

-¡Desde luego! -Exclamaría ella, con su ceño bien fruncido mientras se retiraba el polvo de sus ropas de formal ejecutiva con una mano. -Lo último que necesito es tenerte precisamente a tí cerca. -Refunfuñaría emprendiendo la marcha.

-Vaya, y yo que venía con mi mejor intención... -Replique interpretando el papel de amigo dolido. Una breve sonrisa de desdén se dibujó en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana. Encogiéndome de hombros añadí. -Bueno, supongo que te resultará menos vergonzoso contarle tus desengaños amorosos a un extraño con licencia para inmiscuirse en tu vida a un precio moderado en vez de a tu amigo de la infancia. -

A juzgar por el brusco cambio de expresión en su alicaída cara, supe que no era el único que odiaba acudir a un especialista. Aquello me dejó un tanto perplejo pues una chica perfecta no necesitaría esa clase de ayuda ¿o sí? La reacción que provocaron mis palabras estaba justificada, es más ni siquiera me enfadé con ella por darme una sonora bofetada acompañada de estas palabras:

-Tú nunca has sido un verdadero amigo para mí, si estaba contigo era porque Sakura quería estar contigo así que olvídate de mí. !A quien decida contarle mis problema es cosa mía! -

**(Tomoyo)**

Eche a andar cuan rápido pude, sin mirar atrás.

Tan sólo quería estar sola y derrumbarme en un lugar tranquilo, alejado de mis conocidos para luego regresar sonriente y taimada como me correspondía pero ¡Maldición! Justamente cuando más débil y alterable me sentía, fui encontrada por Hiragizawa, excelente en su papel de comprensivo y sensible galán que ofrece un pañuelo a la dama cuyo corazón acaba de ser roto para secarse sus lagrimas sabor a sal.

Tras haberme lavado la cara varias veces en el pequeño baño que disponía el piso en el cual vivía, sentada en el sofá con una ropa menos formal intentaba hallar sincera preocupación en su intervención pero muy a mí pesar, la desconfianza se incrementaba. Después de tantos años, ¿ahora quería renovar una amistad que nunca fue una amistad sino un vago acompañamiento? Mi sentido común me dictaba que debía de haber algo oculto en su reciente interés hacía mí y eso no me gustaba. Sin embargo tampoco podía permitirle irse con una idea errónea de quien era Tomoyo Daidouji, me gustase o no, no fue cortes mi actuación, mi perdida de compostura ni mi crispada sinceridad. Tendría que pasarme por su mansión y pedirle disculpas. Llevándome una mano a la cabeza cerré los ojos y me obligué a ocupar mi tiempo en algo igual de tormentoso pero más provechoso como revisar y desechar las maravillosas ideas de mis empleados con la esperanza de apartar mi mente a velocidad luz del tropiezo sucedido con Hiragizawa.

Cuando había logrado animarme y cada proyecto me resultaba más y más hilarante, sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo mi entretenimiento. Dirigiendo mis ojos hacía la mesita en la cual esperaba estuviese el teléfono fijo, desganada acudí hasta él para comenzar una indeseable conversación. Según esa persona, me había estado llamando toda la mañana y aquella llamada ya era por pura desesperación. Mi animo decayó al identificar a la preocupada dueña de la voz ya que se trataba de mi agobiante madre.

-Hija, ¿se puede saber por qué no me cogías el teléfono? -Me cuestionó con una exigencia muy militar.

-¿Probablemente porque no lo llevaba encima? -Sugerí esforzándome en trasmitir ingenio y desafío.

-¡Vaya! -Oí a mi madre exclamar tras la otra linea que nos separaba. -¿Y eso es debido a...? -Añadió con tono exasperado.

-¡A Nada, mamá! Seguramente lo perdí durante la fiesta de despedida dada al señor Walter... -Repliqué indignada.

-¡Fiesta a la que te prohibí ir! -Me recordó enojada Sonomi mientras yo resoplaba disgustada yendo de un lado para otro a lo largo del estrecho salón. -Bueno, eso ya no tiene remedio... Si te he estado llamando tan insistentemente es porque me ha llegado una noticia ciertamente preocupante sobre tí. -Me comunicaría con firmeza y rotundidad más esa preocupación que a cualquiera hubiese hecho temblar excepto a mi dura madre.

-¿Cuál? -Pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados, conociéndola habría sido algún rumor sin importancia.

-¿Es cierto que has abandonado tu puesto de trabajo en la empresa para reunirte con un hombre? -Soltó dejándome atónita.

-¿Qué? -Grité sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar proveniente de la boca de mi madre, enrojecida de rabia y vergüenza. -¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso? -Agregué en otro grito histérico. ¡Necesitaba saber el nombre de aquel o aquella que me había seguido hasta el parque para liquidarlo! Pues estaba bien claro que el hombre al que se refería mi madre bien equivocada era Hiragizawa. Mi madre tomó mi cuestión como una distracción ante lo que se estaba temiendo pues me respondió autoritaria:

-¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¿Es cierto o no? -

-¡No te lo diré hasta que respondas primero a mí pregunta! -Me impuse en otro grito desafiante.

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji, como madre tuya que soy, te exijo que me respondas! -Vociferaría ella en un grito atronador a pasar de lo lejana que estaba, casi en la otra punta del mundo. -¿Si o no? -

Abatida y sin aliento, acabé por perder la contienda. Con la poca energía que albergaba, se lo negué cuantas veces ella quiso corroborarlo.

-¿De verdad? -Repetía una y otra vez con voz escéptica.

-¡Te lo juro! Sólo me he tomado el día libre... Umm por cuestiones personales. -Le garantice ladeando un poco la cabeza y pestañeando como hacía cada vez que buscaba una buena respuesta, una que no me dejase en mal lugar ante ella. Antes de que reprendiera la marcha, cargando su boca cual escopeta, para lanzarme un sin fin de consejos que ignoraría con todas mis ganas, concluí la conversación así. -Y antes de que empieces con tus historias, te advierto que ya no soy una niña y puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos yo sola. ¡Hasta la próxima llamada! -

Colgué e inmediatamente fui a tumbarme en el sofá boca abajo. A mi compañera de piso le resultó la mar de divertido. Soltando una breve risotada, adivinaría lo sucedido:

-¡Ya ha vuelto a llamar la obsesa de tu madre! -

Recordarlo era aún peor que haberlo vivido, todo lo que salió de mis labios al girar la cabeza fue un débil gruñido cercano al lamento. Caminando hacía mí me ofreció salir con ella a tomar algo. Agitando una mano rechace la invitación pero ella llevándose las manos a la cintura me arrastraría del sofá hasta mi dormitorio exclamando:

-¡Esta no es la Tomoyo Daidouji que me gusta! ¡Sal conmigo por las buenas o te saco por las malas! -

Entre carcajadas, obró el milagro y ni os imagináis lo mucho que se lo agradecí. ¡A Sue nadie le decía que no cuando se empeñaba en algo!

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR **

**Emm... Pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo del FanFic Inconfesable ^^ (Espero que no os decepcione)**

**No tenía muy claro como ir desarrollando las ideas que me vinieron para él pero bueno... Y aunque me ha salido más centrado en Tomoyo que en Eriol, me gusta porque así me da pie a centrarme un poco más en Eriol en el próximo con lo que os podréis ir haciendo una idea de cuan diferentes son y la clase de problemas que cada uno tiene y ha formado su carácter... **

**Aunque Tomoyo se las da de mujer diez, ya veis que la pobre es bastante insegura e imperfecta (en parte es por culpa de su madre LOL) sin embargo Eriol sólo tiene ganas de jugar al buen chico con ella, como iréis comprobando (espero XD) es todo lo contrario a Tomoyo. **

**Pero Clow y Yuuko son al revés, él es el perfecto caballero inglés y ella es una bruja orgullosa de sus defectos y de su fuerte carácter... **

**Bueno, bueno, no digo más, no digo más... Con respecto a Touya, pues ahí queda la cosa porque esto es un EriolxTomoyo LOL**

**Si queréis y tenéis tiempo, podéis comentar (os agradecería que fueseis educados ^^U) y si veis alguna falta de ortografía, perdonadme...**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP  
(Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan más realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans más centradas que yo XD)Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma...

Espero que os guste ^^ En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta."_

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP **  
**Iiarawasenai hodo no**

**INCOMPLETO**

**(Tomoyo)**

Nada de lo que mis ojos veían en el interior de mi armario me cuadraba aquella fresca mañana de Sábado pero resoplando me esforzaba en continuar revolviendo mis ropas hasta dar con el vestido adecuado. Femenino pero discreto, colorido para no dejar entrever que había pasado una semana horrible entre el trabajo y las emociones a flor de piel pero sin ser excesivamente chillón o le pondría en bandeja de plata el pensar que estaba desesperada. Por más que miraba y rebuscaba, sólo pude llegar a la conclusión de que el vestido perfecto tan sólo estaba en mi imaginación. Dejándome caer al suelo que con tanto empeño me encargaba de limpiar como toda buena ama de su casa, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían por un instante mientras me aferraba al último vestido en desplegar en mi cama tamaño estándar. Sabía que no era una cosa para romper a llorar por lo que recobré pronto la estabilidad levantándome y colocando esa última prenda sobre mi cuerpo de delicada apariencia, redondeados y firmes senos y estatura algo más alta de lo que le correspondería a una muñequita como yo, me miré al espejo y cansada de sacar más y más ropa le dí la oportunidad de ser mostrado al hombre provocador de mis nueras, Eriol Hiragizawa. La voz de mi compañera de piso recién levantada mi sobresaltó:

-¡Joder Tomoyo qué guapa estás! -Exclamó a mis acercándose con los pies descalzos. -¡Sólo te falta un poco de maquillaje y listo, la reina del baile! -Agregó situándose a mí lado. Sus pelos estaban tan revueltos que parecía la furiosa melena de un león.

-¡Sue! -Grité dirigiendo mis ojos azul celeste hacía ella. La muy pícara se echaría a reír con mirada gatuna. -Desde luego eres de lo que no hay... -Mascullaría yo entrecerrando los ojos mientras ella se apartaba un poco y me examinaba cruzada de brazos.

-¿Cómo se llama? -Me preguntaría al cabo de un rato de molesto silencio.

La miré sin comprender ni una palabra de la pregunta antes de desvestirme con cuidado.

-Esto se debe seguro a que has quedado con un tío. -Me expuso dibujándose en su rostro una perversa sonrisa. -¿Cómo se llama el don Juan conquistador? -Insistió con la de repente odiosa pregunta. Ofendida a la par que ruborizada de que Sue pudiese pensar algo tan terrible como que Hiragizawa se hubiese convertido en mi novio, aullé:

-¡No es lo que crees! -

Para mi frustración, sus ojos se iluminaron y una expresión de júbilo cubrió todo su rostro como si acabase de caer en la cuenta de algo. Produciendo un chasquido, exclamó eufórica:

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es el tipo con el que te acostaste la otra noche! -

Me dejo sin habla lo perspicaz que era en esos asuntos, entre que lo asimilaba y no, ella se pondría a dar saltitos gritando como una niña pequeña:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡No podía ser otro! -

Si me pareció muy fuerte que mi madre pensase eso de Hiragizawa y yo, me pareció aún más intenso que la demás gente lo fuese pensando también. ¿Acaso una mujer hecha y derecha no podía solucionar un entuerto como las personas civilizadas? Reuniéndose con la persona ofendida para disculparse. ¡Maldita pandilla de cotillas y malpensados!

**(Eriol)**

Era estúpido, como tropezar una vez más con la misma piedra pero quizás fuese cierto que había algo inusual en ella que me atraía como a una puñetera polilla a la cegadora y mortífera luz incandescente de esas lamparas eléctricas que atrapan y fulminan a todo bicho volador que choca contra ellas. Fuese como fuese, debía ser tan fuerte que no me resistí demasiado a sus encantos. Durante un tiempo sentí dolor al darle un fin tajante a nuestra peculiar relación pero ahora no sentía nada, sólo el regusto de algo largo tiempo abandonado, un mal habito o un vicio que peligra que regresar a tí pero nada más. Ella sí pero no era amor sino deseo, el deseo de realizar algo ciertamente imposible como yacer con una persona admirada y respetada valiéndose una mera confusión. Aunque me estaba prohibido, al leer y releer todo lo que iba escribiendo como un autómata me daba mayor cuenta de que yo y él jamás íbamos a ser iguales pero el hecho de que compartiésemos un aspecto físico tan notable me ayudaba a creer con mayor fuerza que en otra vida fui él. ¿Qué otra explicación había para soñar con tanta lucidez lo que parecían recuerdos? Ella me escuchaba ilusionada como lo hacía mi madre sin considerarme un chiflado.

-¡Oh Eriol! Deberías haberte dejado el pelo largo. -Se lamentó sentándose sin ningún pudor sobre mis alda, acto que originó el inmediato descruce de mis piernas mientras la observaba sentada en el majestuoso y antiguo sillón de rojas telas y alto respaldo. Aunque sostenía una sonrisa plácida en el rostro, me sentía vacío, como si algo no cuadrase y es que todavía no había hallado la pieza correcta. Levantando una oscura ceja, repliqué:

-Lamento haberte desilusionado, Kaho. -

De sus labios perfectamente teñidos de fuerte tono rojizo saldría una risa condescendiente antes de disponerse a tocar los míos en un beso cargado de sostenido anhelo. Como mujer adulta que era medía con sumo cuidado sus actos y palabras para no resultar una amante demasiado ansiosa, especialmente ante el amante más añorado. A medida que se prolongaba, notaba como la escultural Mizuki, cuyo cuerpo apenas había sufrido declive desde la última vez que lo vi y toque, se apretaba contra mí colocando sus femeninas manos sobre mi cuello. El suave gemido que emitió al separarlos denotó aparte de unas ansías de continuar, una avivada añoranza. A una distancia casi nula, la escuché comentar con felicidad:

-Has mejorado mucho. -

-Será que he besado a muchas princesas... -Dejé caer con tono burlón.

Tras otra sonrisa de las suyas, de esas que pretendían mostrar toda su dulzura y comprensión, nos fundimos en otro apasionado beso. Poco a poco la taimada Mizuki iba liberando esa lujuria que la carcomía por dentro, provocando que todo su cuerpo ganase altas temperaturas y como contagiado por ese sentimiento traidor pero para nada desagradable, él mio también comenzaría a indicar que un calor irracional se extendería si seguía besándola y teniéndola tan encima. Entre jadeos, habiendo caído sobre sus hombros dos gruesas hileras de sus largos y castaños de brillantes destellos rojos, con los ojos fijos en mí y el ceño fruncido me soltó:

-Estoy deseando comprobar cuanto más has mejorado, Eriol. -

No era necesario jurarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su blanca camisa fue rápidamente desabotonada con un ligero tirón en su parte más cercana mostrando así su cuidada piel, sin una mala arruga visible o apreciable al igual que su sujetador de oscura y fina tela con bordeados de ensueño revelaba la clase de mujer que siempre había sido Mizuki, la devoradora de hombres con la malsana afición de coquetear con alumnos, fuese cual fuese su lejana edad. Íntima prenda que no tardó en desprenderse de su cuerpo mientras yo la observaba como hipnotizado. Siempre había tenido esa gracia tan propia de una artista del cine dorado que me dejaba con la boca abierta y siempre había sabido muy bien como emplearla haciendo de todo ello, algo ciertamente hermoso. Lo hacía para impresionarme pues si me ganaba a mí sería como ganarlo a él. Los latidos y sudoraciones aumentaron en un pis pas al sentir el ligero roce de sus perfectos y maduros senos, en cuyo centro una rosada protuberancia esperaba ser acariciada y succionada. Con indolente presteza, complací esa necesidad, los chillidos de puro goce se elevaban ya a una altura que seguro sobrepasaba el sereno y rígido techo de la mansión. No debí de hacerlo pues no conseguía articular palabra, ni siquiera mi nombre.

-Ohh... Ohh... E...Er...Eri... Oool... -Pude captar entre tanto chillido. La sonrisa que se amplío fue de satisfacción más que de gusto ya que finalmente el alumno estaba proporcionando un buen rato al maestro.

Era malo para el espíritu pero lo más grato que el cuerpo pudiese hacerte sentir y ella no se cortaba ni un pelo en hacerme sentir muy muy bien. Sí, a ese ritmo toda la sangre y racionalidad se estaban concentrando en un punto muy abajo y notándolo adquiriendo fuerza y dureza, la gentil Mizuki me pararía justo cuando había llegado a su despejado vientre. Mizuki detestaba con toda su alma a los hombres que se venían con demasiada facilidad, ya se sabe, esa clase de hombres que soltaban su blanca simiente con apenas tocar su consistente sexo.

-¿Qué? -Jadeé retirando hacía atrás la cabeza mientras ella descendía recorriendo mi torso con sus manos bajo mi camisa. -¿Ya ha finalizado la demostración? -

Ella rió negando con la cabeza.

-Para nada, es más, es ahora cuando realmente da comienzo. -Me informó divertida a la par que perversa antes de ocupar sus dedos sobre mi palpitante sexo.

¡Qué nostalgia! Todavía mi mente era capaz de traerme recuerdos de aquellos ratos que pasábamos, aparentemente, incrementando lo que ya sabía de sobra en su pequeño piso, como se arrodillaba y sin rubor alguno, me bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones de pana y fingía hurgar en su interior burlona pero extremadamente encantadora. Su destreza no había variado, continuaba igual de excelente. Lo lamía y mientras lo sostenía lo frotaba provocando un cosquilleo incesante pero eso no era nada con lo que hacía después precisamente cuando más caliente estabas. En el interior de su boca, bien cubierto por una húmeda capa de saliva acariciado hasta que su lengua se quedaba bañada por tu jugo, moviendo rítmicamente toda su cabeza si no te corrías con facilidad quizás fuese porque no te atraía eso. Ahí estaba yo conteniéndome con la cabeza sutilmente girada hacía el silencio espectador de amatistas ojos que me devolvía una mirada igual de incisiva en la oscuridad de su rincón. Cerrando los ojos me repetí a mí mismo que si aguantaba un poco más, sería el doble de placentero soltarlo dentro de ella pero ¡Ja! la aparición de Akizuki, guardiana y niñera personal, lo fastidió para perversa victoria de mi amante de rojos cabellos. ¡La cara que puso fue de autentica energúmena! Al rato, la tranquila Kaho y yo soportaríamos un buen sermón. El mio larguísimo pero el que le echó a Mizuki fue el más furioso...

**(Tomoyo)**

Nuevamente resoplé sosteniendo mi rostro sobre mi mano izquierda mientras con la otra movía el oscuro brebaje en que se había convertido mi café con una cuchara de gastada plata. Lamentaba haber tenido la buena educación y fuerza para reunirme con el ofendido Hiragizawa a fin de disculparme pero viendo por el rabillo del ojo a los demás clientes de aquel pub se añadió la lamentación de quedar plantada pues la gente entraba y salía pero de entre toda ella, ninguna se asemejaba a Hiragizawa. Negué con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, pensando acerca de la patética imagen que estaba dando. Completamente cerrados soltando otro largo y lastimero resoplido, paré bruscamente la mareante danza sin sentido de la cuchara hundida en la taza de café pues decidí que ya había esperado demasiado más una voz que reconocí al instante me obligó a abrirlos, alzando la cabeza.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! -Exclamaría jocoso en vez de avergonzado mi tan esperado amigo de la infancia.

Frunciéndose automáticamente mi ceño, repliqué dedicándole una tensa sonrisa:

-¿Es esa tu manera de pedir disculpas por la tardanza? -

Sentándose frente a mí en una de las cuadradas mesas sin tapete ni mantel se encogió de hombros. Escogí retornar mis ojos al ennegrecido reflejo que se mantenía en mi ya fría bebida.

-Lo siento. ¿Hacemos como si no hubiese llegado tarde? -Escuché al cabo de un ratito brindarme adoptando una voz conciliadora.

Fingiendo indulgencia, le miré y asentí sin perder esa sonrisa que toda mujer según mi madre debe poseer, este o no este de humor. Apoyando ambos codos sobre la lisa e inadecuadamente limpiada superficie de madera que nos distanciaba, Hiragizawa colocaría su rostro sobre sus entrelazadas manos para oír con exagerada atención esa disculpa que le debía aunque estuviese más claro que el agua que él se había ganado el bofetón. Como si se tratase de un importantísimo discurso, me bebí de un sorbo mi café y tomé aliento. Hiragizawa con malévola satisfacción se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

-Adelante, el publico se impacienta. -Hablaría sutilmente desafiante.

¡Allá voy! Pensé con férrea decisión como si el micrófono ya se hubiese colocado a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-Eriol Hiragizawa, lamento en el alma haberte abofeteado el otro día. No fue correcto por mi parte hacerlo. Te prometo que no se volverá a repetir. -Dije con la soltura y rapidez de quien ha ensayado una buena temporada una presentación o un discurso. -Como compensación me gustaría pagar lo que vayas a pedir. -Añadí justo en el momento en que un delgaducho y risueño camarero se había parado ante nuestra mesa con una libreta en las manos con un bolígrafo incorporado entre las anillas. Retirando su rostro y dirigiéndose al muchacho sentenció:

-En ese caso, póngame el mejor whisky que tengáis con hielo. -

El camarero apuntó veloz el encargo y se marchó.

-Para haberme dejado bien claro que esto no era una cita cuando me llamaste, vas realmente seductora. -Observó mi particular galante acomodándose en su asiento.

Tal y como temí Hiragizawa se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones y sabía a quien culpar por ello. Sue y su hobby favorito, entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás. Haciéndome la inocente exclamé:

-¿Tú crees? -Posicionando una mano sobre una de mis avivadas mejillas agregué. -Supongo que se me fue un poco la mano con el maquillaje... -

Hiragizawa alzó ambas ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando su escepticismo con una distinción muy calculada. Sin darme cuenta una idea espantosa a la par que entretenida cruzó mi mente, si se lo presentaba a mí madre el día de mi cumpleaños como novio, ¿se alegraría o le daría un patatús? Durante toda mi infancia y posterior adolescencia me sostuve tan lejos y desinteresada de los chicos como pude a fin de no desagradarla pero pasada esa etapa, en plena edad de merecer, la barrera establecida se rompió para encontrar al esposo perfecto. Entre el tenue bullicio de los demás clientes charlando o el ir y venir de camareros un sonido desvió la atención de mi antiguo compañero y amigo forzoso, que mientras se palpaba el amplio abrigo gris que le cubría bajó la mirada. La melodía que sonaba no me era desconocida aunque a causa de la agudeza de cada nota que el móvil producía perdía toda su fuerza, era la bellísima Claro de Luna. Mis ojos se entornaron lentamente y por un instante casi sentí una melancolía lejana o casi olvidada hasta que Hiragizawa halló el teléfono móvil y con un dedo cortó la melodía para hablar con aquel que le estaba requiriendo.

-Un momento... -Le diría al individuo tras la otra linea al ver al camarero depositar su bebida sobre la mesa. Poniéndose en pie acabó siendo él quien pagase la cuenta sacando una gastada billetera del otro bolsillo que tenía su chambergo. -¿Cuánto es? -Quisó saber, retirando de su oreja derecha lo suficiente el móvil.

El camarero, ni corto ni perezoso, anunció el precio e Hiragizawa con asombrosa agilidad deslizó sobre la mesa la cantidad exacta de su pedido más un innecesario billete más. Tanto el camarero como yo lo observamos estupefactos. Pronto con todo el asunto de la cuenta saldado, retomó la conversación telefónica como si nada. En todo el tiempo que ésta duró, yo permanecí en el mismo estado de shock. Descolgando el fino teléfono, liberando un profundo y ligeramente disgustado suspiro, Hiragizawa me comunicó:

-Tomoyo, he de irme, el deber me reclama. -

-¿T-Te vas? -Fue todo lo que yo atinaría a decir con los ojos fijos en él, que de un sonoro trago vació el cuadrado vaso repleto del ambarino liquido.

Relamiéndose los labios al dejar con ímpetu el vaso respondió:

-¿Qué acabo de decir? Continuaremos en otra ocasión. -

Y me abandonó sin dar motivos ni disculpas. Cruzada de brazos hinché los mofletes lamentando nuevamente haberme armado de tanta fuerza y empeño en algo que no había merecido tanto la pena.

**(Eriol)**

Me fastidió bastante dejar a mi encantadora Tomoyo Daidouji de esa manera pero cuando Nakuru pronunció el nombre del inoportuno llegado a la mansión Reed me vi obligado a marchar de vuelta a ella sin perder ni un minuto. Con fortuna, ella también habría venido a Inglaterra con él. Era un encuentro casi épico ya que Sakura Kinomoto no sólo había sido una digna aprendiz y amiga, sino también algo más... Me provocó maliciosa curiosidad que Li hubiese aceptado visitarme pero conociéndolo no sería por gusto.

-¡Por fin llegas! -Me recriminó irritada Nakuru. -Li y Kinomoto te estan esperando en el salón. -Me informó parada a pocos metros míos mientras yo me desproveía de mi abrigo en la extensa entrada.

-Nakuru, ¿serías tan amable de encargarte de SpinelSun en vez de darme la lata? -Le replicaría yo frunciendo el ceño pero manteniendo una sonrisa. -No creo que vayan a morirse por esperar otros pocos minutitos más. -Bromeé antes de encaminarme hasta mis invitados.

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

**Pues aquí tenéis el capítulo tres ^^ Perdonad la tardanza n_nU (Suelo tardar un poquito más cuando alguna escenita picantona LOL)**

**Como en el anterior me dio la impresión de que me basé mucho en Tomoyo, éste está más basado en Eriol... O eso he intentado ^^U sacando cosillas como su relación con Kaho Mizuki o que Sakura y Shaoran vayan a pedirle ayuda LOL **

**Es verdad que en Inconfesable la profesora Mizuki es un tanto... Más zorra que como es en el anime, el manga y muchos otros FanFics pero esque gracias a algo que leí en un FanFic de Loli Shota más la idea de que su amor sería un amor prohibido al ser él un niño he tratado de mostrar a la profesora Mizuki más en ese plan. (Si os ofende, os pido perdón) Muchos sugieren que le gusta Eriol porque es la reencarnación de Clow Reed, eso también lo tuve en cuenta XD **

**Con respecto a la pareja estrella de CCS me parece guay que siempre acudan a Eriol en busca de consejo o información en temas mágicos aunque en este FanFic Shaoran y Eriol nunca se han llevado del todo bien y yo creo que menos el día que Shaoran se enteré de que Sakura y él tuvieron un rollete XD**

**Lo sé, lo sé... Para este FanFic estoy siendo durilla con todo el mundo pero espero que os siga gustando ^^U **

**No sé que más decir conque muchísimas gracias a las personas que me han animado a continuarla (una de ellas llamada Fatima), a Blouson Der Herz y a Cata06 *O* **

**Y bueno, ya sabéis que quien quiera puede comentar (con educación plis) o seguir comentando y si cometo algún fallo, no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta n_nU**

**MARYXULA **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan lo más realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans más centradas que yo XD) Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma...

Espero que os guste ^^ En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta."_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP**

**Iiarawasenai hodo no**

**INEVITABLE**

**(Eriol)**

-¿Por qué no? -Insistió ella, arrugando su frente bajo una serie de mechones desiguales de su liso cabello castaño claro.

-Porque no se puede hacer nada dónde no hay nada que hacer. -Sentencié adoptando otra postura en el sillón de fuerte tonalidad roja y alto respaldo.

Ella, entristecida se sentaría de nuevo en el sofá sin embargo Syaoran continuaría en pie con una mirada cargada de disgusto e indignación. Apoyando mi rostro contra la palma de mi mano izquierda esperé a que protestase sonoramente como el impaciente mocoso que seguía dando impresión de ser. Señalándome exigió gritando:

-¡No jodas! ¡Si Sakura dice que sólo tu puedes ayudarme con lo de la magia es que sólo tú puedes ayudarme así que no te hagas de rogar y échanos una jodida mano! -

-¿O qué? Syaoran. -Le reté poniéndome en pie. -¿Me pegarás como cuando eramos unos críos? No sería una idea muy adecuada... -Añadí encaminando mis ojos hacía la señorita Kinomoto, en cuyos ojos se apreciaba arrepentimiento como si empezase a lamentar la idea de haber traído con ella al bruto y arrogante de su amado.

-No, no lo sería. -Gruñó para mi satisfacción y calma en Sakura más tanteando en el interior de sus bolsillos como buscando el objeto mágico capaz de suavizar sus violentos instintos, me soltaría. -Pero sería igual de divertido que en aquellos entonces. -El toque de gracia lo pondría la habilidad con la que encendió un delgado cigarrillo agravándose así un poquito más sus pulmones al llenarse de semejante veneno. Veneno que indirectamente llegaba a la señorita Kinomoto en cada beso.

Sosegada la bestia, Li con ayuda de la brillante Sakura me propondría intentarlo a cambio de algo que sí me fascinó, tanto como para aguantar a Syaoran durante el mes de prueba que fijamos. Inmersos en un silencio sepulcral, Li y yo quedamos al regreso de la apresurada Sakura, que se dirigió rauda hacía la entrada haciendo sonar los tacones de medio centímetro a cada zancada que daba pues el objeto sugerido se hallaba en alguno de los bolsillos que la maleta de su amado disponía en su interior.

-¡Pero mira que es despistada esta mujer! -Bufaría Syaoran llevándose una mano a la cabeza siendo lo único en decir al alejarse ella. Un rasgo en su carácter que daba la sensación de molestarle y que sin embargo a mí me parecía tremendamente encantador, como si por mucho que pasasen los años, aún conservase mucho de esa niña que solía llegar tarde a clase muy a su pesar o que olvidaba traer consigo los materiales en clase de cocina o en clase de música, su flauta pasaba largas horas a la espera de ser llevada a casa. Sonreí quitándole importancia.

Sólo la animada voz de la señorita Kinomoto rompió la tensión ambiental que nos rodeó en su ausencia. Con un sonoro Tachán situándose a pocos pasos de mi, con ambos brazos extendidos, me lo entregó pero no se trataba de la antigua cajita realizada en madera con bellos acabados dorados pintados a mano junto al símbolo mágico que caracterizaba al Clan Li frente a otros clanes o familias de hechiceros y adivinos escogidos por el propio Emperador, lo que en verdad era valioso era lo que había estado en su interior durante siglos y siglos y vida tras vida. Tocar aquello desató una corriente de emociones dormidas, fue el estimulo que necesitaba, la pieza fundamental para trazar un camino correcto y no dar más rodeos en busca de lo que me esperaría al final de ese camino. Respirando hondo mientras pestañeaba un poco, tomé las manos de mi antigua y buena amiga y con la voz más clara que la emoción me permitió, le dije:

-Gracias. -Pero respirando otra vez más, añadí casi inconscientemente. -Gracias por encontrarlas. -

Ella negaría con la cabeza mientras sumaba a su sonrisa, estas palabras:

-Tuve el sentimiento de que te gustaría... Además así tendrás un pequeño incentivo para aguantar a mi querido Shaoran. -

Mi sonrisa creció y nuestras manos comenzaron a separarse pero antes de que un frío espacio nos separase definitivamente, aferrándome a ella le susurré al oído:

-Aunque hubiese preferido que fueses tú, nunca lo olvides. -

Ella rió dándome un pequeño golpe en un hombro. Posiblemente Syaoran fingió con todas sus fuerzas no darle importancia al instante que su chica retomaba su lugar, abrazándose a él con efusivo afecto pero por dentro le fastidiaba muchísimo que Sakura y yo tuviésemos tanta confianza el uno con el otro. Puesto que la señorita Kinomoto volvió a Japón a la mañana siguiente, la cuestión de en que lugar pasaría la noche me pusó a huevo el ofrecerle mi casa con la rápida y escandalosa replica de Syaoran:

-¡De eso nada! ¡Sakura se irá a dormir a un hotel! -

En sus castaños ojos entrecerrados se apreciaba claramente en que no confiaba en mí y a pesar de las intentonas de Sakura por razonar con él, esa desconfiaba seguiría ahí, sin saberlo, sus sospechas contra mí le acercaban a la verdad más su corazón era blando y noble por lo que confiaba en la palabra de Sakura quedando así esa verdad oculta...

**xoxoxox**

_A aún habiendo sido advertido por mi joven sirviente, Yue, sentía que tenía que intentarlo una vez más. La última vez pues esa fuerza que me recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se intensificaba cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban accidentalmente como si algo nos indicase que en efecto, debíamos estar unidos. Antes incluso de que el joven de largos y plateados cabellos repitiese sus palabras, ya en la entrada de nuestra magnifica y particular mansión construida siguiendo los parámetros europeos, arrugando la frente y añadiendo una sonrisa le dije:_

_-Sé que no se lo tomará en serio pero como ya te habré dicho incontables veces, mi encantador Yue, quien no arriesga, no gana. -_

_Fuese por el motivo que fuese, el no poder mostrárselo a la bella y fascinante Madoushi en otro tiempo y lugar más la nítida visión de un reloj cuyas agujas se rompían probablemente me apresuraron a compartir mi tesoro con la extravagante pero carismática Bruja de las Dimensiones, titulo pretencioso que amaba poseer a la par que exagerado. Sabía que sus carcajadas dolerían como afiladas y finas cuchillas lanzadas atravesando el aire pero tomando de sus alargados y pálidos dedos la cajita en la cual se encontraban los delicados y suaves delgados trozos de tela carmesí asumí lo que mi don me había mostrado. Transportada en el interior de una de los gruesos bolsillos que mi significativa capa poseía por la parte interior marché hacía la tienda de los deseos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cargada con sincera y rebosante felicidad. Me complació comprobar que nuestro pesado automóvil reaccionó con lealtad a las ordenes de Yue pues mi estado en aquellos días se resentía cada vez más y más. Tomoeda no es que quedase muy lejos de Tokio pero a pie hubiese sido el doble de fatiga para mí y mí cansado corazón. Como un chiquillo que haya el regalo menos pensado pero más deseado, mi rostro se iluminó al ver tras mis redondeadas gafas la estilizada y grácil figura de la señorita Ichihara aproximarse hacía la entrada quedando parada entre sus pequeñas ayudantes Moro y Maru. En su mano derecha descansaba confiada su ornamentada y alargada pipa meramente sostenida entre algunos de sus delicados dedos. Con pícaro encanto abrió la boca consintiendo a una pequeña y trasparente bola amorfa de humo salir y juntarse con el espacio mientras abría sus enigmáticos ojos de felino._

_-¡Oh! Era Usted... -Musitó adoptando una expresión de pesadez entrecerrando sus ojos del color del atardecer. -¿A qué se debe su visita esta vez? -_

_Aclarando mi garganta, resultando lo menos penoso posible, arrodillado frente a las tres damas, saqué la cajita y anuncié cual príncipe de cuento azul:_

_-Deseaba hacerle entrega del objeto que ha de unirnos. -_

_La señorita Ichihara se echó a reír tal y como vi claramente en ese breve adelanto, se lo tomó a broma, dirigiendo sus ojos hacía las niñas les murmuró algún sarcasmo pero todo cambió al instante que yo, reafirmado dando un paso hacía delante mientras abría la cajita para revelar una de las largas cintas rojizas comencé a citar todos aquellos momentos vividos con la señorita apodada Madoushi. Lo que demostró que mi teoría no era tan imposible, estábamos predestinados y esos lazos rojos lo demostrarían cuando los recuerdos no podían._

**xoxoxox**

**(Tomoyo)**

-¡Basta! -Aullé con todas mis fuerzas sacudiendo la cabeza ferozmente. -¡Ya basta de inventar esas cosas para conquistarme, Señor Reed! -

Sólo el sonar en la oscuridad repetidas veces del timbre me sacó del agitado estado en que parecía haberme quedado sumida. Empapada por mis propias y furiosas lagrimas me incorporé y respirando hondo me situé antes de lanzarme a atender al inoportuno individuo que había interrumpido mi sueño, que aunque hubiese adherido un toque angustioso, era vital para mantener una vida estable y más o menos sana. Con paso rápido llegué hasta la puerta mascullando un sin fin de improperios que pronto me harían sentir muy mal al descubrir a mi mejor amiga y prima portando una maleta entre sus manos. Notando como la vergüenza teñía mis mejillas parada en la puerta apenas cubierta por un ancho y deshilachado pijama de fondo blanco y finas lineas azuladas, atropelladamente invité a la sonriente Sakura a entrar. ¡Había mucho de lo que hablar! Y bueno, no hubiese sido correcto dejarla sola a sabiendas de que pudiendo contar conmigo y mi piso, pagara un dineral en uno de los múltiples hoteles del centro.

-¡Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parada mujer! -Fue la exclamación que solté agarrándola de un brazo e introduciéndola en mi humilde hogar.

Ella rió nerviosa y su risa continuaba llenándome el corazón de gozo, por muy deprimida que estuviese. Caminé con ella hasta el alargado y gastado sofá y sentándome practicamente al mismo tiempo que ella, posando afectuosa una de mis claras manos sobre una de las suyas, cerradas entorno a la gruesa asa. Alzando una ceja, la interrogué en nuestro idioma natal. Así ambas hablaríamos con mayor fluidez, aprender idiomas no era una de las asignaturas sencillas para ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme que haces aquí en Londres sola o tendré que averiguarlo por mis medios? -

-No he venido sola... -Empezó a decir ella, agachando la cabeza. -Shaoran y yo hemos llegado juntos pero... -

-No hace falta que digas más, has pillado a Shaoran bebido, ha habido una discusión muy fuerte y has huido del hotel. -Me adelanté apretando un puño. No era un secreto las aficiones de Syaoran, tabaco y alcohol, lo que sumado a su carácter le convertían en un individuo en más de una ocasión indeseable excepto para ella, la buena y enamoradísima Sakura. Mi prima me miró indignada y replicó enérgica:

-¡Nada de eso! Sin embargo a Shaoran no le ha parecido bien que me quedase a dormir en casa de Eriol y... ¡Aquí estoy! -

-¡Fiuu! -Suspiré pasándome el dorso de la mano por la poblada frente de negros mechones. -Ya sabes que si ese... Ese desgraciado se atreviese a hacerte de sufrir yo... Yo... -Añadí presa unos instantes de la rabia que me daba el sólo pensarlo pero Sakura me garantizó que eso nunca pasaría antes de explicarme el motivo del viaje. ¡Todo era por cosa de Syaoran Li!

-Vaya... -Tercí desgana suponiendo sin equivocarme que nuestro caballero de doradas y oscuras túnicas la había dejado en mi puerta. -¿Será obligatorio entonces encontrarme con Eriol en el aeropuerto? -

Ella, sin perder su encanto infantil, se encogió de hombros. Los castaños mechones por delante de sus orejas se mecían con naturalidad sobre sus hombros y finalizaban en mitad de sus senos, senos firmes y bien redondeados que enloquecerían a cualquiera bajo las diversas capas de ropa que llevaba perfectamente mezcladas para que ninguno de sus colores favoritos fuese más llamativo.

-No será para tanto... -Trató de animarme ella cuando me dejé caer hacía el otro lado del sofá enfurruñada. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba cuajando, contra mis deseos, entre Hiragizawa y yo.

-Eso ya se verá pero ahora corre, ponte el pijama y vete a dormir a mi cuarto, mañana va a ser un día muy duro. -Le ordené sacando fuerzas desde el sofá, produciendo que el salón se llenase de sus carcajadas. -¡Lo digo en serio! -La apremié incorporándome para abandonar el sofá y llevarla hasta mi dormitorio.

**(Eriol)**

Pestañear fue el primer signo de que había logrado regresar del fuerte y largo trance que sufrí poco después de guiar a la señorita Kinomoto hasta la zona en la cual sabía que se encontraba el bloque de pisos en el que vivía Tomoyo pero no estaría del todo seguro hasta reconocer lo que se aclaraba ante mis ojos de intenso azul cielo. Era un fenómeno que no dejaba de sorprenderme ya que podían trascurrir meros minutos a varias horas aunque reconozco que la visita de la señorita Kinomoto y Li se alargó principalmente gracias a mi negativa pues Sakura no era de esas personas que tiraban la toalla a la primera, usó todo el arsenal que disponía sin perder la esperanza. La cuestión era que ya había anochecido bastante y yo seguía en el interior del vehículo alquilado por la pareja, sin miedo a equivocarme, solicitado por la intrépida Sakura, cuyos aliados fueron su instinto y una guía de viajes recién comprada para la ocasión. Encogiéndome de hombros, acoplado en el asiento del conductor, procedí a colocarme el grueso y oscuro cinturón de seguridad y puse el coche en marcha, de vuelta al hogar, si es que con la ocupación de Syaoran se le podía seguir denominando así.

-No es necesario que digas nada, Nakuru. -Espeté a la alta y flacucha mujer castaña plantada frente a la puerta principal con expresión preocupada, cuyo entrecejo se frunció severo bajo sus lacios mechones.

-¿Como que no? -Exigió bufando como un gato molesto yendo detrás mío al comprobar que me alejaba sin explicarme. -¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tienes? ¡Ya es muy de noche! -La oí gritar tras de mí como una madre o una esposa agobiada ante las imprudencias de su amado hijo o esposo. Sólo presté atención a la parte concerniente a Syaoran, nuestro huésped sorpresa. -¡Además desde que Shaoran está aquí, SpinelSun no sólo no le quita ojo, sino que se ha puesto a gruñir de muy mala manera y aunque le he regañado ya sabes el poco caso que me hace esa fiera! -

-¿De verdad? -Quise corroborar girando la cabeza para observar el sofocado rostro de Nakuru. Ella asintió, albergando una esperanza de que sus gritos por fin valiesen de algo. -Entonces eso demuestra que es un excelente guardián. -Le comenté sonriente ladeando un instante mi cabeza.

Sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo bruscamente como un caro jarrón, haciéndose añicos.

-A veces no sé ni la razón de seguir aquí contigo... -La escuché mascullar con voz ensombrecida y abatida. Era su particular modo de hacerme sentir incómodo y generalmente cuando lo usaba, solía conseguir sacar un poquito mi lado bueno, si es que había en mí eso. Respiré fuerte por la nariz y le repliqué:

-Tú lo sabes igual de bien que yo. Voy a ver si aún quedan pedazos del cadáver de Syaoran Li. -Nakuru meneó su cabeza como si no pudiese dar crédito a las barbaridades que se me ocurrían pero aún así, atisbé una sonrisa en su sorprendente rostro similar al de una mujer no tan crecidita.

¡La escena fue mejor de lo que me imaginé! Desde luego mi fiel SpinelSun no había alcanzado el nivel de crueldad ni imprudencia propios de su condición de animal salvaje pero era tal el terror que había despertado en Li, sobre el sofá, dudoso entre atacar o esperar el ataque que asintiendo con la cabeza me dije a mí mismo que aquello podría merecer la pena.

-¡Eriol! -Le oí gritar mi nombre con cierta desesperación al lanzar sus pardos ojos hacía mí, apoyado ligeramente sobre la doble puerta de madera. -IHaz que ese bicho deje de actuar así! -Ordenó al instante siguiente, tragando saliva conduciendo rápidamente sus ojos hacía el oscuro felino que se paseaba frente a él enseñando los colmillos gruñendo receloso.

Cerré los ojos para meditar su exigencia.

-¡Joder Eriol, simplemente dile que se largue! -Insistió. -¡Ni siquiera le he hecho nada para que se ponga así! -

SpinelSun debía de pensar igual que yo, su mera presencia ya era signo de que algo no iba a ir bien pues era una criatura extraordinariamente perceptiva y protectora de su terreno más abriendo los ojos, con un simple chascar de dedos le pedí abandonar el salón como mi invitado había sugerido. Nakuru se hubiese enojado si la situación hubiese seguido igual.

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

**Primero, mil disculpas por la tardanza n_nU (A veces entre que surgen cosas inesperadas y otras en que las musas son más vagas que la propia autora, una no arranca XD)**

**Segundo, no sé de donde me salió la idea pero me moló que Shaoran y Eriol pasaran un tiempo (forzoso) juntos LOL Así conseguí que el objeto tan valioso y clave para la historia llegase a manos de Eriol ^^**

**Tercero, como todo el mundo le acarrea a Shaoran una personalidad y una vida conflictiva, yo también me he unido al carro aunque si continuo quizás alguna fan se pueda enfadar un poquito porque este Shaoran es bastante... Apasionado (como diría Sakura excusándolo XD) además de alcohólico, pero de los que necesitan ayuda...**

**Cuarto, Tanto Eriol y Tomoyo son EXTREMADAMENTE protectores con Sakura y no ven con buenos ojos a Shaoran LOL**

**Y por último, con respecto a Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura... Hay una historia un tanto curiosa que los une aunque Shaoran no esté tan al tanto XD**

**YAY! Por fin aparece un leve fragmento protagonizado por Clow y Yuuko X3 (La parte escrita en cursiva) Para ser más realista, Clow tiene una salud muy frágil pero un espíritu y una esperanza enorme. Yue es el hijo de una criada que Clow acoge y Kerberus es su mascota y único mejor me pasa en Bright Star, aquí Yuuko y Clow se conocen en el siglo XIX y (a finales para ser más exactos) la llave de Sakura es una llave que hace especialmente para la amiga de su hijo con forma de estrella y que junto a la suya propia es capaz de abrir el libro de Clow, con las cartas Clow y su diario ^^ (Es tirando a realista LOL)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento ^^ Espero que os siga gustando y ya sabéis que podéis comentar (con educación, a ser posible ^^U) para comentar lo que sea o para pedir más información ^^**

**Doy las gracias de corazón a todo aquel que ha comentado o favoriteado Inconfesable al igual que agradezco a aquellas personas interesadas y seguidoras de Inconfesable como (me anima mucho a continuar con la historia ^^):**

MayiLoza - Cata06 - HlNAGlkU

**MARYXULA**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan lo más realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans más centradas que yo XD) Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma...

Espero que os guste ^^ En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta."_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP**

**Iiarawasenai hodo no**

**INACEPTABLE **

**(Tomoyo)**

Acontecer a aquella larga despedida, del tipo Hollywood, no era clase de espectáculo que mejoraría mi decaído estado de animo. Todas sus acciones parecían enlentecerse a propósito como si con ello el tiempo que trascurría también se fuese a enlentecer. El amor que fluía de sus cuerpos era intenso tan intenso pensaba yo con los ojos puestos en blanco un largo rato como la desesperación que se incrementaba en Li. Resultaba vergonzoso que un hombre de su edad se comportase como un terco infante aferrado hasta el limite a su madre. Mi sonrojada amiga Sakura ya no sabía que decirle mientras se esforzaba por romper ese prolongado abrazo dedicándole una de sus dulces y luminosas sonrisas.

-Vamos, Shaoran, solo será por un tiempo... -Insistía ella con su voz más tranquila y comprensiva observando al chino con la frente igual de arrugada que la de él, ambas cubiertas de desigualados mechones de castaño color pero diferente intensidad más negando con la cabeza, ofrecía resistencia reacio.

-No quiero quedarme con Hiragizawa. -Mascullaba y sus ojos marrón chocolate se oscurecían. ¿De miedo? Quizás sí, quizás fuera más exacto decir que de odio. El grado era difícil de concretar pues podía tratarse de un desprecio infantil e inofensivo.

Mi prima resopló entrecerrando los ojos. En pleno momento del adiós no encontraba fuerzas para debatir de nuevo un tema que consideraba zanjado. Para nuestra suerte, no hubo tiempo de más conversaciones pues al instante resonó por toda la amplía y activa terminal el nombramiento de la puerta de embarque que nuestra querida Kinomoto debía tomar para regresar a Tomoeda, Japón. Apresurada tomó su maleta que había permanecido impasible junto a Hiragizawa, sentado en una de las muchas sillas que estaban distribuidas por filas a lo largo de la espaciosa zona por delante de las diversas tiendas y restaurantes, preparada para la larga carrera hasta su destino.

-Shaoran, mi amor, recuerda que pronto volveros a vernos. -Se despidió a lo lejos gritando. -¡Te quiero! -

El aludido se quedó parado con la vista fija en la figura que se desdibujaba lejos, muy lejos de él con los brazos y dedos flexionados como si sostuviese un cuerpo etéreo. Por un momento despertaba cierta tristeza, tristeza efímera que si agitaba mi cabeza un poco se esfumaría como un mal pensamiento. Ese canalla en el fondo se merecía algo así y tanto Hiragizawa como yo coincidíamos, resultando ser una de las pocas cosas que nos habían unido en principio. Mofarnos del pobrecito Li nos traía un entretenimiento levemente malvado pero muy placentero en tanto recorríamos la terminal guiados por los carteles de gruesos símbolos y palabras hacía una salida cercana. Sencillamente intentábamos hacerle reaccionar pero luego comenzamos a emocionarnos convirtiéndose en una especie de concurso, a ver quién era más sarcástico e ingenioso, marcando el ritmo, un ritmo que Li imitaba ensimismado, vagamente consciente de nuestras bromas.

**(Eriol)**

Me gustaba esa faceta oculta de la señorita Daidouji, cuyo humor era tan ácido como el mio. De hecho, si hubiese habido un modo de medirlo, yo diría que había sobrepasado el mio ya que Li volvió a la realidad levantando su cabeza para proyectarle una mirada destructora mientras emitía un audible quejido.

-¡Hey! -Gritó a nuestras espaldas rompiendo el grato momento de diversión a su costa. -¡Eso ha sido demasiado! -

Mi pobre Tomoyo regresó a su papel de buena chica avergonzada como una dama que se da cuenta de lo inapropiado de su comportamiento. Aclarando su garganta, con rosadas mejillas, giró su rostro hacía Li y encogiendo la cabeza replicó:

-Tienes razón, reconozco que se me ha ido de las manos. -

-Ya... -Soltó molestó el chino cruzándose de brazos como un chiquillo malhumorado e incrédulo deteniéndose un momento en mitad del parking de grandes dimensiones por el cual nuestros vehículos nos esperaban inanimados.

No tenía razones para intervenir pero me apeteció hacerlo, algo me decía que aquel caballeroso acto dejaría más desarmada a la señorita Daidouji, quien alejándose unos pasos de mi lado también se paró y giró todo su estilizado y exquisito cuerpo hacía nuestro ofendido y exagerado amigo. Suspirando previamente pues iba a tener que mirar a Syaoran a la cara, esa cara curiosa debido a lo aniñado de sus facciones a pesar de la incipiente y fina barba de pocos días que repoblaba la parte inferior de sus mejillas y su barbilla castaña, preparé las palabras que otorgarle.

-Es comprensible que reacciones de esa manera pero sólo comentábamos ciertos puntos de tu manera de ser que siempre nos han llamado la atención mientras tú parecías estar en ajeno a todo cuanto te rodeaba. -Fue lo mejor que pude alegar en nuestra defensa, a Li tampoco pareció agradarle pero a mí a diferencia de a Tomoyo, no me afectaba tanto. -Era un modo de sacarte de la inopia que ha funcionado bastante bien, a mí parecer. -Simplifiqué encogiéndome de hombros sin perder una sonrisa amistosa.

-Anda, Shaoran, no te enfades. Sólo bromeábamos y se me ha ido de las manos. -Insistió con su voz más dulce e inocente la señorita Daidouji antes de que nuestros caminos se separasen, como si no se consintiese a sí misma el marcharse con un amigo enojado con ella por una tontería. -Muy en el fondo creo que eres un buen chico, confió en las elecciones de Sakura. -

El hombre joven de aspecto descuidado y problemático que daba la impresión de ser Li al observar la expresión arrepentida de Tomoyo, cuyas manos estaban contra su pecho y su frente se arrugaba a la vez que su labio inferior era mordido por el superior mancillando el perfectamente distribuido carmín en ambos. Una actuación conmovedora pensé callando que intensificaban las palabras de la señorita Daidouji. Con gesto pensativo, cual director de cine o de una obra teatral, los ojos color café de Li se escrutaban como si buscase el truco o falsedad tan bien escondida antes de dar su perdón pudiendo retornar cada uno a su lugar. Yo sabía que prefería concederle a ella el beneplácito de la duda antes que a mí. Las últimas palabras que me brindó fueron menos teatrales, un sencillo hasta luego y la figura de su femenino cuerpo se alejó fundiendose en la tinieblas, dirección a su coche de segunda mano. Sólo me quedó el repetido eco de sus tacones distantes.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god_

Escuchábamos Li y yo en mi coche la desesperada y directa suplica de un hombre cuyo consuelo y sentido se hallaba en la carne trasmitida por la a veces melosa, a veces agresiva voz del cantante de ese grupo que según Li un tipo de mi estilo jamás escucharía conocido ya una década o quizás dos como Nine Inch Nails. Uno de los inolvidables para todo aquel que se jactase de apreciar y conocer las raíces de la música rock denominada Industrial. Syaoran Li tumbado con sus ojos color café o cacao puro en el techo mientras en silencio se concentraba en disfrutar de cada nota y cada palabra atormentada agitando su cabeza como un adolescente, despreocupado o pasivo con respecto al mantenimiento del tejido que sus anchas botas de corte militar negras sujetas por gruesos cordones debía ser realizado. Si no fuese porque ambos teníamos una edad similar, parecíamos padre e hijo como Nakuru no paraba de repetir tapándose la boca para controlar una carcajada inminente.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god_

Segundo estribillo, llegando al punto culminante de la canción como poseído e identificado de algún modo con ese individuo enloquecido a causa de la desesperación e insatisfacción de no lograr su fin a pesar de sus ruegos, mi voz se complementaba con la de Trent Reznor sin importarme lo más mínimo la fuerte impresión que causé en Li, admirado y molesto por mi intervención en una canción que estaba claro le gustaba mucho.

-No tenía ni idea de que cantaras, Hiragizawa. -Dijo llegando la última parte de la canción, susurros acompañados por un teclado que se apaciguaba.

_Through every forest, above the trees_  
_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_  
_I drink the honey inside your hive_  
_You are the reason I stay alive_

-En mis clases de música también formaba parte de la enseñanza como sucedía en Tomoeda. -Le informé emitiendo un pequeño ruido de regodeo.

-Claro, debería haberlo supuesto. -Replicó con voz desafiante y ligeramente arrogante. Probablemente para él ese tipo actividades extra escolares le parecían adecuadas para alguien como yo en vez de ir al club dedicado a algún deporte.

El resto del camino fue más o menos sin variaciones, apenas hablábamos el uno con el otro y eso estaba bien dada la hostilidad contenida que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos como oscuros gases invisibles. A veces me entristecía pensar que una vez fuimos familia. Había que hacer de tripas y corazón me ordenaba a mí mismo cerrando los ojos intensamente como si soportase un dolor inexistente o más mental que físico apoyando la cabeza contra el marco de una de las grandes puertas de recia madera que daban al comedor principal...

**xoxoxox**

_-¿Puedo saber qué hace? Honorable padre. -Solicitó saber un joven aproximándose a mi, tras previamente cerrar sin producir desagradable portazo la puerta, sus ojos almendrados brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Su sonrisa dejaba entrever que se trataba de un joven orgulloso pero obediente. Sus ropas eran de corte oriental ya que nunca lograba sentirse a gusto con la estética occidental, todas ellas de diversos tonos verdosos acompañados del sobrio marrón de las gruesas cintas que mantenían la prenda inferior ajustada a su fibroso torso de igual saturado que su cabello. Deteniendo mis dedos que sostenían con firmeza una pluma estilográfica de delgado grosor y punta plateada y levantando la vista de mi gastado cuaderno de notas o Libro de Sombras sonriente le permití atisbar las amarillentas paginas de fino papel que estaban por completar de palabras o bocetos. -¡Oh Honorable padre! ¿Aún se empeña en continuar plasmando en papel sus extravagantes ideas? -Agregó frunciendo el ceño irguiéndose después de tan rápido vistazo._

_-Desde luego, mi querido Xiao Lang. Ya que como bien dijo José de San Martín, una derrota peleada vale más que una victoria casual. -Le repliqué apoyando ambos codos sobre la amplía mesa en mitad de la habitación para colocar una mano sobre la otra, aquella que aún sostenía la pluma, a poco espacio debajo de mi barbilla. Mi único hijo varón se quedó un momento mirándome con expresión de perplejidad. -Además me hace ilusión que pasado un tiempo, ¿quién sabe? Quizás siglos, alguien pueda conocer mi obra y cuidar mis cartas con amor como he hecho yo -Confesé encogiendo la cabeza tímidamente notando un sutil rubor crecer en mis claras mejillas._

_-O pensará en lo loco que estaba Clow Reed al igual que lo pensaba mi Honorable madre. -Añadió él apoyándose un poco en la mesa con mirada pícara. ¡Vaya manera de arruinar una conversación tan personal! Cerré los ojos arrugando la frente al sólo pensar en la dama mencionada. Ella nunca me comprendió y ni si quiera hizo el esfuerzo de intentarlo a diferencia mía, yo me empapé de lleno en su cultura y procuré no quejarme ni exponer mis pensamientos al respecto de ciertas tradiciones o costumbres extrañas y extravagantes para mí en un principio. Recuperando una expresión serena al cabo de un rato carcajeándose, Xiao Lang agregó. -Pero tranquilo Honorable padre, hasta que llegué ese momento, yo y mi amada cuidaremos de tu legado. -_

_Lo sabía pero oírlo provenir de sus propios labios lo aseguraba como el estrechar de manos tras un acuerdo. Alargando los brazos hacía él, le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le susurré al oído palabras que quedarían sólo entre él y yo entre tantas otras de agradecimiento. _

**(Tomoyo)**

_Sentada con las piernas bien juntas bajo mis inquietas manos esperé un buen rato como se esperaba de una persona bien educada observando cada insignificante objeto que la sala poseía. Nada atraía realmente mi atención pero esperar me ponía histérica. Como era de suponer en un hombre de su clase, el mobiliario era anticuado y sobrio. Oscura madera con detalles dorados en curvadas patas y pomos de igual intensidad dorada en el centro de cada cajón o una estantería que ocupaba si bien toda una pared, un gran espacio intermedio de ésta repleta de libros en perfecto orden y simetría pero lo que me mantuvo un buen rato recelando fue el gran sillón de rojo tejido y alto respaldo lejos del alargado y cómodo sofá, de diseño menos atrayente, que yo ocupaba en esos momentos. No era difícil advertir que no era un simple asiento pues de él parecía brotar una intensa energía. Los objetos guardan parte de la esencia de sus dueños pensé frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Perteneció a mi padre. -Una suave y casi tímida voz masculina me informó sobresaltándome un poco. Se trataba del molesto a la par que fascinante señor Reed, que sonriente añadió innecesariamente indicando con la mano otro mueble. -Como el resto del mobiliario que ve. -_

_Fue tenerle cerca y despertarse en mi un deseo alocado de golpearle. Su amabilidad me enfermaba, no era normal que aún siendo un caballero venido de Inglaterra un varón fuese tan encantador, rozando lo empalagoso. Más para no quedar por debajo de su nivel, contuve esos impulsos como tantas otras veces y poniéndome en pie le brindé una reverencia a modo de cordial saludo que él imitó sin problemas. Iba a darle la razón de mi visita pero él se adelantó acercándose a mí ilusionado:_

_-Sabía que vendría, es más llegué a temer que esa visión no se realizase. -_

_Eran esas cosas las que siempre le hicieron parecer un hombre extraño, otro inadaptado orgulloso de su acentuada excentricidad. Una breve sonrisa brotó en mis labios teñidos de fuerte carmín rojo. Sólo dije aquello para que quedase claro que formaba parte de mí trabajo y la visita no era por lo que él se estaba creyendo. _

_-Era obvio ya que un cliente me solicitó realizar una visita al conocido como Mago Clow. -Repliqué tratando de sonar tranquila y eficiente. Sentándonos prácticamente a la misma vez, alargué la exposición. -El deseo de esa persona era que le visitase en vez de ser yo la visitada sin embargo yo sólo accedí a hacerlo una vez. -_

_Los haces de luz que iluminaban sus ojos azul celeste fueron apagándose silenciosos. Arrugando la frente bajo la mirada hacía sus manos. Le había hundido pero para mí sorpresa renaciendo una sonrisa levantó la vista y respondió:_

_-Aún así, me alegra que haya tenido ese detalle conmigo. Yo cada vez cuento con menos tiempo y la persona que le ha pedido tal deseo lo sabe pues es mi hijo, Xiao Lang. -_

**xoxoxox**

-¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido...? -Mascullé enfurruñada, tumbada en el sofá con los ojos aún cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido por el disgusto.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué ayer tuvimos visita y te tiraste toda la noche sin dormir? -Me respondió burlona una voz que no identifiqué hasta abrir los ojos estando totalmente despierta. Ligeramente inclinada, mi compañera de piso había sido accidentalmente participe de mis desvarios somnolientos. -Es obvio a juzgar por las veces que he llamado a la puerta y nadie me ha abierto, ¡menos mal que yo también tengo una copia de la llave! -Comentó al instante fingiendo una gran molestia en su corazón, palpitante bajo su pecho cubierto por una ceñida camiseta negra con letras brillantes.

Frotándome los ojos, me incorporé cediendo la mitad del espacio a mi socarrona compañera, gruesos mechones de largo y ondulante cabello color azabache caían sobre mis hombros. Mirándola con pereza dije:

-No, en realidad no lo sé... Supongo que ya he vuelto a decir tonterías en sueños. -

-¡Ya te digo! -Exclamó ella con mayores energías que las que yo hacía gala. -Era como si hablaras con un tipo muy pesado o pedante... -Agregó rompiendo a reír frente a mi cara de pura perplejidad. Pestañeé ladeando levemente la cabeza pues apenas conseguí retener un claro fragmento de lo sucedido en el sueño. Tratando de ponerse seria, aclarando su garganta mientras se acomodaba en el sofá reflexionó en voz bien alta. -Podría tratarse de algún ex novio tuyo cuyo recuerdo aún perdura en tu mente, ya sabes, tanta hostilidad podría demostrar que en el fondo aún te gusta... -

Así, sin más, lo dejo caer... Ella y su obsesión con mis nulas relaciones con los hombres. Aunque reconozco que no me malhumoré tanto como ante la suposición de que Hiragizawa y yo estuviésemos saliendo juntos. Me preocupó más que hubiese regresado esa acción inconsciente que parecía haber superado hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo. ¿Sería hora de dejar de esconderme y acudir a un especialista por propia voluntad? ¿O debía afrontarlo con ayuda de un viejo amigo?

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

**En este capítulo he pretendido dirigirlo un poco hacía la relación entre Eriol y Shaoran porque siempre me ha dado la impresión de que hay una hostilidad muy patente entre ambos aunque contenida XD En plan desconfianza total por parte de Shaoran hacía Eriol aunque ni en el manga ni en el anime parece que Eriol se muestre frío o distante con Shaoran como yo muestro en este FanFic a Eriol, eso es cosa mía para potenciar esa leve sensación LOL Siendo Sakura o Tomoyo la que suavizan el turbio ambiente estando ellos dos juntos... **

**Con respecto al resto de cosas, vamos paso a paso LOL Ahora depende de Eriol y Tomoyo entrar en un juego parecido al que entraron Clow y Yuuko XD**

**También quise mostrar un poco a ese Clow padre porque yo a Clow lo veo muy padre y dispuesto a mostrar su hogar a Yuuko como muestra total de confianza y amor (Dice mucho el lugar donde uno habita LOL)**

**Espero que os siga gustando y continuéis leyéndolo pues si en parte estoy siguiendo es por vosotros, aquellos y aquellas que sintieron algo de curiosidad o interés hacía esta historia ^^ Sabed que vuestros comentarios serán bienvenidos (procurando que sean educados como mínimo)**

**Doy las gracias de corazón a todo aquel que ha comentado o favoriteado Inconfesable al igual que agradezco a aquellas personas interesadas y seguidoras de Inconfesable como:**

MayiLoza - Cata06 - HlNAGlkU

**MARYXULA**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan más realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans más centradas que yo XD)Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma... Espero que os guste ^^

En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta." _

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP **

**Iiarawasenai hodo no**

**INCOMPRENSIBLE **

**(Eriol)**

-Vamos, Xiao Lang, no debería ser tan difícil. -Comenté sentándome junto a él frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba como él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños cerrados contra su frente continuaba buscando desde lo más profundo de su ser una segura conexión con los objetos alargados y ligeros situados a lo largo de la mesita frente a ambos. Supongo que empezando a sentir lastima por el chico, agregué tras aclarar mi garganta removiéndome en mi zona del sofá. -Levanta la primera carta que se te ocurra y después dime lo que te inspira. -

El modo en que Xiao Lang suspiró alejando sus puños aun uno sosteniendo el otro para dejar sus manos reposar sobre sus rodillas más la cruda mirada que me dedicó me bastarían para dar por finalizada la lección pero ignorando con serenidad su hostil actitud insistí:

-No me mires así, eres tú quien debería obedecer con fervor. Anda, por lo menos da la vuelta a una. -

Resopló como un chaval molesto ante la petición de ayuda de algún pariente de más edad pero obedeció, no sin lanzar un bufido desanimado, en tanto una de sus manos alcanzaba una de las cartas centrales:

-Total, para lo que va a servir... -

-Desde luego con esa actitud para poco o nada. -Le sentí obligado a informarle cruzándome de hombros y posicionando una pierna por encima de la otra. Esbozando una sonrisa, lo reconozco, arrogante amplié información. -En estas cosas, la actitud y el animo lo son todo. -

Entonces fue que llegó al limite mi paciencia, una paciencia sostenida durante toda la larga mañana en ese espacio que nos rodeaba por el gran salón de suelos de madera, cómodos sillones de suave tela y un reproductor musical al que acudir en vez de a una inexistente televisión cuando el aburrimiento dominase las largas horas ahí dentro. Con la malicia propia de un inmaduro joven, entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo y meneando la cabeza, su cabeza de fuerte y alborotado cabello pardo a conjunto con el vello que proseguía extendiéndose bajo su boca y avanzaba por sus mejillas, con una desagradable mueca repitió mis últimas palabras adoptando una aguda voz. Ni os hacéis idea de las ansias homicidas que me entraron de agarrarlo por el pelo y estampar su cabeza contra la mesa, una y otra vez hasta que la furia se apaciguase sin pensar en una inminente muerte pero conteniendo esas malas ideas frunciendo con intensidad el entrecejo con los ojos cerrados tomé la opción que llevaba deseando tomando desde hacía un buen rato, alejarme de él y sus provocadoras tácticas cuyo principal fin era el de romper la armonía que reinaba en mi hogar. Único lugar en la Tierra en el cual me sentía bien, relajado y seguro. Con que le reí la gracia y dando una sonora palmada dije:

-¡Muy bien Xiao Lang! Seguiremos mañana. -

Y me levanté rápido como un atleta alentado por el sonido de un disparo. Justamente como solía hacer cuando me cansaba de ayudar con sus deberes a los estudiantes cuyas calificaciones eran inferiores a las de la media de la clase, hoscos en aprender y envidiosos de mi intelecto superior. Sólo proporcional al que demostraba Daidouji con esfuerzo y constancia durante esas largas tardes que empleaba su tiempo sin cambiar su morada por un paseo acompañada de buenas amigas o una visita a la amigable y atenta señorita Matsumoto, aquella valiente mujer que dio vida al sueño de su amado esposo haciéndose un hueco entre la multitud de tiendas que ya disponía el centro de Tomoeda. Con la carta volteada bajo sus dedos desganados, raudo giró sus ojos pardos y brillantes hacía mi incrédulo.

-¿Y eso? Oye, que esto como decías antes es importante... -Empezó a protestar sonoramente como si repentinamente mi fuga le trajese a la mente la importancia de la actividad. Rompí a reír, carcajadas que salieron sin yo controlarlas o suavizarlas, rebotando contra el techo como burbujas invisibles con partículas moviéndose a lo largo de todo ese espacio y concediéndome un instante para observar a Li, le corregí:

-Cierto es que he dicho que es importante pero no para mí, con que me voy. -

-¡Pero tu eres el experto! -Exclamó, dulcificando su tono, agregó. -Anda, siéntate y te diré todo lo que me trasmite esta carta. -

Levantó sus cejas varias veces a la par que colocaba por encima de su rostro la carta descubierta. Justamente El mago, si una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro no iba dirigida a Xiao Lang, sino a esas pícaras conectoras con el destino.

-Buen intento. -Dije y eché a andar. Conté mentalmente los pocos minutos en los que el chino mostraría su enojo. Un golpe seco que sobresaltó a mi bella pantera de aterciopelado pelaje y ojos color zafiro.

**(Tomoyo)**

Sentada en uno de los pocos asientos libres del metro, rígido y un tanto incomodo gracias a la cercanía entre pasajeros sentados a derecha e izquierda, me planteaba la tonta idea de una vez el veloz y consistente vehículo se detuviese en la siguiente parada, salir escopeteada sin ni siquiera cerciorarme de que había tomado la dirección correcta. Una media sonrisa surgió lentamente en mi rostro agobiado bajo las sutiles capas de maquillaje de tonos suaves. Era además de tonta, una idea infantil y desesperada como cada vez que de muy niña sólo se me ocurría eso para escapar de mi madre y sus importantes invitados, todos bien vestidos con sonrisas hipócritas en presencia de su jefa, expectantes por comprobar lo perfecta que era. El diamante bien pulido de Sonomi Daidouji. ¡Como si eso fuese a demostrar que estaba bien! Resoplo nada más rememorarlo. Giré mi cabeza en busca de otro entretenimiento menos perjudicial, para mí y la imagen que debía proyectar. Fugaces destellos de luz en mitad de un largo túnel de oscuridad como el interior de una gran serpiente de cemento y metal. Me gustaría quedarme vencida ahí mismo pero no puedo, he de afinar todos mis sentidos para saber cuando abandonar esa maquina alargada y ruidosa.

Cuando la monótona voz se alzó proveniente de algún altavoz insospechado sobre el continuo murmullo de las gentes y el deslizar de amplías hojas de periódico o la presión de tacones y suelas de goma sobre el suelo estaba tan ensimismada que me vi obligada a hacerme paso entre las gentes con frenesí, provocando más de un empujón.

-¡Disculpen! -Repetía una y otra vez a aquellos que se giraban para mirarme con expresión de fastidio.

Sujetando bien mi bolso de cuero marrón, tiempo atrás lustroso y brillantes destellos en las hebillas, me dirigí como una hormiga más hacía la salida desbocada ignorando tentadores carteles de gran dimensión promoviendo espectáculos o estrenos de cine para cinéfilos conformistas. Todo mi cuerpo y mi mente en ese momento se ocupaban de hacerme avanzar hasta el alto final de escaleras repletas de escalones. Recuperando aliento, me quedé un rato quieta, vagamente desorientada hasta que hallase mi teléfono móvil. Todo él lleno de valiosas aplicaciones como un GPS. Gracias a él pude ubicarme, estaba en la parada King´s cross y St Pancras. Un hondo suspiro se escapó de mis apretados labios. Fue un alivio comprobar que había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones que me llevarían hasta la residencia del especialista que me había recomendado Helena. Aquel o aquella que trató a una amiga suya de depresión. ¡Exacto! Eso era lo que me estaba ocurriendo en su modesta e innecesaria opinión pues... ¿Qué otra cosa me hubiese hecho perder tanta eficacia aquellos últimos días? El hecho de que cada vez detestase con mayor fuerza mi envidiable puesto de trabajo no contaba. Al llegar, me tiraba toda la mañana como en un estado zombie mirando la pantalla de mi ordenador pero sin prestar atención a nada de lo que me enseñaba, tornándose negra cada dos por uno.

-¿No te habrás perdido? -Oí con asombrosa claridad la familiar voz de Hiragizawa, animada y afable.

¡No podía ser! Pero en efecto, al dirigir mis ojos de cristalino azul hacía atrás, el alto y esbelto hombre con sonriente semblante que me observaba tras sus gafas redondas de sol era él. Sus manos reposaban en el interior de los bolsillos que su largo chambergo de oscura tela tenía a cada lado. Aprecié cierta satisfacción en su rostro de equilibrados rasgos. Algunos delgados mechones caían por su frente dándole un aire de antihéroe o vampiro salido de esa saga de novelas que tiene a las jóvenes de medio mundo embelesadas. Respiré hondo antes de replicar:

-Por supuesto que no ¿y tú? Qué casualidad que andes por aquí ¿o no? -

Imité su ceja levantada en tanto me aseguraba de meter en su sitio mi caro celular. Imitar su sonrisa en cambio fue un poco menos fácil. Una suave risotada y me respondió con seguridad después de chascar su lengua:

-Desde luego que no, mi querida Tomoyo, las casualidades no existen, todo está predestinado. -

Arrugando la frente logré desentrañar en su mensaje digno del que sale en una galleta de la fortuna que me había estado siguiendo por lo que admito me puse un pelín borde con él.

-¿Y con eso a dónde quieres ir a parar? Hiragizawa. -Fue mi primera y sonora queja cruzándome de brazos. -¿Te divierte seguirme como un lúnatico o qué? -Demandé saber a continuación presa de la frustración y el enojo. Me agobiaba que ahí estuviese él en los peores momentos de mi vida como una sombra. Él era el único que sacaba la niña mala aprisionada bajo capas y capas de maquillaje, ropa y buenos modales que en el fondo yo debía de ser.

-Con todo el asunto de Xiao Lang, te debo una cita. Fue muy grosero dejar plantada a una señorita en la cafetería. -Me propuso. Claro y directo como si mi reacción no tuviese importancia. Me quedé un momento mirándole con la boca abierta, pestañeé arrugando la frente y llevándome una mano a la frente cerré los ojos resoplando.

-Da igual. -Solté al cabo de un rato y quise escabullirme. Lo del terapeuta ya no era tan catastrófico sino una maravillosa escapada del ¿insistente? Hiragizawa. -Y que sepas que tenía preparada una visita a un especialista con que lo siento, no podrá ser. -Le informé encogiéndome de hombros, pretendiendo sentir lástima hacía esa situación que no me complacía. El muy desgraciado enarcó una ceja burlón e hizo la siguiente predicción:

-¿Vas a un psiquiatra? Supongo que es cierto eso de que el destino cambia conforme nuestras decisiones. -Pero tuvo que añadir. -¿Te gustaría que te acompañase? Yo entiendo mucho de psiquiatras, por desgracia. -

¡Bravo! Se estaba superando a sí mismo. Negué veloz mi cabeza dejandole clarito que no necesitaba que nadie me llevase de la mano como cuando tenía diez años. Es más, era lo peor que podía hacer porque odiaba tener a alguien al lado apoyándome o pasando su mano por la espalda mientras no paraba de decir que todo iría bien. Así sólo conseguiría atraer un odioso recuerdo, uno de tantos en que mi madre interpretaba el papel de madre compasiva.

**(Eriol)**

Dando a entender que tenía mucha prisa, echó a andar precipitada pero dominando sus pasos para que nadie percibiese esas ganas incontrolables de correr lejos, todo lo lejos que sus largas piernas de clara piel le concediesen, de mí. Siempre que nos encontrábamos era así, una especie de juego infantil como el pilla pilla o algún derivado. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Me divertía y cansaba menos que tratar cualquier cosa con Xiao Lang por lo que la seguí silbando. Ya era hora de ejercer un poco más de presión, esa vez no quería de brazos cruzados, deseaba que se diese perfecta cuenta de que si La montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma es quien va a la montaña. Desde la prudencial distancia que había entre nosotros, me deleitaba en observar como su cuerpo se movía como el de una modelo que ignora su gracia natural. Incitado por la ondulante melena oscura que el viento mecía a un lado y a otro como un pañuelo negro y ligeramente luminoso bajo el sol casi oculto por grisáceas pero finas masas de nube. Sentí celos del aire, tocador invisible. La sorpresa y desagrado que despertó el ser descubierto en ella fue colosal. Sus ojos se tornaron de un castaño rojizo abrasador entornados durante el momento en que vociferaba toda clase de cosas.

-¿Me estás siguiendo? -Gritó enfurecida. -¡Lo que me faltaba! -Su segundo grito mostró mayor desesperación. Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. -¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí! -Fue su continuó exclamar hasta que al cabo de un rato su voz se quebrase. Su bella y talentosa voz, esa voz aniñada que había dado vida a tantas composiciones musicales en el tiempo que fue miembro del coro. Esa voz que me emocionaba y sacaba más de una lagrima.

Meneé la cabeza sin perder una calmada sonrisa y aproximando una mano para tomarla por un brazo le dije:

-No soy un hombre peligroso, sólo soy un hombre enamorado. -

Recobró la compostura instantáneamente y me miró estupefacta, como si mis palabras fuesen de un idioma desconocido o nunca hablado. Suspiré agarrando su brazo con suavidad y proseguí un poco más:

-Al igual que tu eres una mujer que sufre porque no reconoce a su verdadero amor aunque esté frente a ella. -

Sus ojos se tornaban poco a poco azulados como si el azulado mar ganase terreno a las arenas morenas supervivientes al despertar del volcán. Respiraba lenta y fuertemente sin apartar su mirada de mí. El modo en que sus labios se curvaron a continuación me indicó que había regresado totalmente de ese brusco ataque de ansiedad. Como sucediese hiciera un siglo, su alma y su mente estaban librando una dura batalla.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Me estoy volviendo loca, rectifico, tú me estás volviendo loca. -Me dijo liberándose de mi agarre. -Con que si de verdad eres mi amigo o lo que creas ser, aléjate de mí. -Suplicó con voz debilitada.

-No puedo, Tomoyo. -Respondí con una sinceridad y seriedad escalofriante para ella, también para mí. -Si vuelvo a perderte, me moriría... Pero si crees que ese terapeuta te va a ayudar a comprender mejor lo que ocurre, aceptaré tu decisión. -Dulcifiqué mi tono de voz, obligándome a compartir el problema con otro pseudo entendido de la mente y el alma humana. Si no le decía lo que me decían a mí, yo en persona, iría a felicitarle.

Cerrando los ojos, me la imaginé continuando su camino en busca de la residencia adecuada. Derrotado, me sentía con toda franqueza derrotado pero eso no implicaba que hubiese perdido la batalla, tenía que permitir que el nuevo engranaje activado moviese los siguientes como en una cadena que obrando una nueva vuelta, llegase al punto de inicio antes de dar otra vuelta completa. El punto de inicio era yo y siempre lo sería. Tenía que darse cuenta por sí misma que sólo yo podía ayudarla pues albergábamos un problema afín. Oyendo detenerse sus pasos, abrí los ojos y tras el cristal de negra visión vi a Tomoyo brevemente girada.

-Hiragizawa, sólo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo, agradezco tu interés. -Dijo con un deje de voz que pretendía ser conciliador, muy protocolario en mi opinión, pero viniendo de ella fue de alabar. Sonrió cerrando un momento sus ojos y retomó su camino.

**(Tomoyo)**

-¿Entonces crees que es por culpa de Eriol lo de tus crisis? -Quiso cerciorarse Sakura de que había entendido todo lo trasmitido vía teléfono móvil. Su voz denotaba confusión. Haciendo una pausa, agregó risueña. -Eriol es una buena persona, un tanto excéntrico pero de confianza. -Era admirable cuanto lo defendía y apreciaba. Casi me ponía un pelín envidiosa.

-Ya... Pero cada vez que estoy con él, reacciono peor. Pierdo por completo la razón. -Repliqué observando mi reflejo en el espejo de medio cuerpo situado encima de una de las paredes del estrecho recibidor. Debajo había una mesa de caoba de reducida proporción con un cuenco lleno de caramelos envueltos en llamativo papel. Mi mejor amiga rió al otro lado de la linea aunque parte de sus carcajadas se oyeron amortiguadas. Se habría colocado una mano sobre la boca. -¡Lo digo en serio! Me saca de mis casillas. -

-Perdón... Pero eso no es nada nuevo. Bueno, quizás te disgusta que precisamente sea él el interesado en tí en vez de mi hermano. -Zanjó Sakura, con tono casual pero cercana al quit de la cuestión que mi cerebro admitía como valida. Ella bien sabía lo de mi cuelgue por Kinomoto. -Si estás en el psiquiatra, podrías comentárselo ¿no? -Lo último me dejó de patata.

-¿Qué? -Grité y Sakura entre risotadas tuvo que añadir:

-Sólo para estar seguras... -

Después de un buen rato charlando y ganando ánimos, colgué y guardé el caliente objeto en mi bolso. Suspiré y me aseguré de que mi imagen no fuese la de una desesperada mujer joven de negro cabello atormentada y dividida entre lo que sabía que debía desear y lo que verdaderamente empezaba a desear. Si me agradaba, me iría sincerando pero si no, ¡adiós, muy buenas! No iba a ser como en esas forzosas y avasalladoras entrevistas de trabajo...

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

**¡Pobre Eriol! No hay manera pero como veis él sí va tirando más leña al fuego XDD**

**Pues nada, la idea del psicólogo o psiquiatra me gustó aunque surgió en un sueño, de esos raros que tengo a menudo XDD Porque como piensa Eriol, si el especialista no la ayuda o sabe dar con el problema que hay camuflado, así Tomoyo no tendrá otra que empezar a aceptar su ayuda. Nada que no hayamos expuesto ya... **

**Las crisis de Tomoyo crecen, experimenta todo un caos en su ser y eso me gusta pensar y razonó es por eso porque a veces cuando sucede algo que no queremos o no podemos afrontar, la mente tiende a crear barreras para protegernos de eso y eso (pienso yo) también le puede pasar a una persona que comience a revivir o a tener recuerdos de una vida pasada que no reconoce como suya. Eriol es el que poco a poco va provocando esa reacción. A veces a propósito pero otras, sin darse cuenta y es que hay amores que pueden durar miles de vidas ^^**

**Con respecto a Xiao Lang, Sakura y otros personajes... En este fic hay subtramas porque pienso que así la historia principal se enriquece y se va explicando todo mejor. Las subtramas serían pues esos temas pendientes como lo de Touya con Tomoyo, lo de Xiao Lang con Sakura (que le hizo los cuernos XD) o lo de Kaho con Eriol n_nU**

**Aquí la respuesta a una pregunta realizada por Nuleu Strack: Me temo que no porque mi historia está pensada para ser realista y a menos que Yue sea una especie de hermano gemelo de Yukito, Yue sólo aparece cuando Clow y Yuuko vivían pues se me ocurrió que fuese un muchacho humano, sirviente de máxima confianza de Clow. (Sin embargo sí, Yue ayudaba mucho a Clow. Estuvo llevándole hasta la tienda de Yuuko en secreto hasta que el hijo de Clow se enteró XD)**

**Y bueno hasta que la historia vaya avanzando, no sé que más decir XD Espero que os guste o os siga gustando y ya sabéis que podéis comentar lo que queráis (sólo os pido que sea con respeto ^^u)**

**Doy las gracias de corazón a todo aquel que ha comentado o favoriteado Inconfesable al igual que agradezco a aquellas personas interesadas y seguidoras de Inconfesable como:**

MayiLoza - Cata06 - HlNAGlkU

**MARYXULA**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan lo más realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans más centradas que yo XD) Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma...

Espero que os guste ^^ En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta."_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP**

**Iiarawasenai hodo no**

**INESTABLE**

**(Tomoyo)**

Era como vivir dos vidas a la misma vez, superpuestas. Meditaba un mediodía sentada de mala manera en el sofá, con los dos pies sobre la mesa frente a un cascado televisor de pantalla cuadrada, con el mando a distancia perdido en las profundidades del alargado y fofo asiento. El especialista no había resultado tan buena idea, después de todo, pero iba religiosamente para no llamar la atención de mi madre. Siempre al tanto de mis tropiezos...

La sofisticada y deseada bruja de las dimensiones cada vez que me invadía un sueño socarrón y la descompuesta señorita Daidouji con los ojos bien abiertos pero ¿qué habría de nexo entre ambas? Según el celebre Sigmund Freud los sueños eran una especie de vía de escape que tenía el inconsciente de manifestarse sin ataduras o limitaciones impuestas por otros componentes de la propia mente humana. Así me lo hacía saber Rika Sasaki, su más devota defensora y admiradora, experta psicóloga para mi asombro y posterior gratitud ya que no le importaba compartir sus conocimientos ni un poco de su tiempo conmigo y además me recomendaba incontables libros referentes a su trabajo o trabajos similares al suyo. Con cada conversación en Skype o mediante nuestros móviles fui recuperando el gusto que siempre me había producido tener a una amiga como Rika. La dulce y prudente Rika, la más madre del grupo, con la única niña que podía ser comparada en toda la clase aunque muy en el fondo, lo mío era pura fachada a diferencia de ella. Mi Virgen María.

El nexo era Clow Reed. Así de simple pero siguiendo los consejos de Freud y la señorita Sasaki yo sólo atisbaba que se podía tratar de un deseo largo tiempo reprimido. Me llevó su tiempo añadir esa entidad a la caja dedicada a posibles piezas que ir encajando para componer el complejo puzzle en que se había convertido el eje de mi problema. No obstante, el poseedor de ese nombre no era más que un recuerdo borroso de un alma perdida. Sakura y yo lo sabíamos bien pues fuimos las únicas capaces de distinguir su presencia con la suficiente claridad cuando todas las investigaciones apuntaban que o bien era una alucinación o un fantasma. Todo muy pausible. Quedamos como dos pequeñas locas, apoyadas meramente por nuestra particular amiga Naoko, que tampoco gozaba de una popularidad excelente. Durante un buen periodo de tiempo no perdoné a Sakura por ponerme en semejante humillación pero como en el fondo sentía que no era mentira ni una invención, el enfado duró poco. Seguramente porque no me sentía fuerte suficiente para aguantarlo separada de Kinomoto. Mejor solas contra el mundo que una contra la otra. Tan aprisa como vino ese nombre a mi cabeza, lo apunté en una agenda, mi ancha y rellena agenda pues no había vuelto a pensar en él desde la aparición de Eriol Hiragizawa por Tomoeda. Si en este mundo no existen las casualidades, él ya sabía de nuestra batalla por limpiar nuestro nombre. Bueno, el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Golpeé la mesa con ira al caer en la cuenta de que estaba pensando una vez más en Hiragizawa. Mi puño sobre el liso material que era toda la mesa produjo un ruido directo y seco. Gruñí mientras me besaba los nudillos palpitantes. Odiaba pensar en él porque empezaba a gustarme y eso, ¡Eso! Si me hacía perder toda estabilidad. Si reconocía que me gustaba, sería como una victoria y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acabaría por ser anunciada como su novia oficialmente. La novia de un mago... Mmm quizás así podría hacer realidad ese hipotético deseo del que el señor Freud y la señorita Sasaki exponían.

**(Eriol)**

Secuencias de una vida ya pasada, memorias o recuerdos que eran revelados como cintas de vídeo acumuladas en un oscuro desván, siempre listas para ser proyectadas con una calidad que no parecía resentirse mucho, fragmentos de información a los que tendía a hacer más uso del debido creyéndome y deseando ser él todavía cuando debía reconocer que con cada cambio, el alma se amolda a un nuevo ser. Sueños, al fin y al cabo, que al abrir los ojos perdían su magia. Sentado en la penumbra, con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas suspiraba sintiéndome preso de una vaga amargura.

-Qué doloroso es el amor ¿verdad? -Le comentaba al único amigo cercano, cuyo cuerpo alargado y oscuro apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad. Spinnel Sun frotaba su rostro suavemente contra el mio, abriendo y cerrando sus bellos ojos de luminoso color añil. -Especialmente cuando todas las mujeres se rinden a tus pies excepto la que siempre has amado. -Agregué con un deje que mostraba una mezcla de arrepentimiento y congoja en ese susurro en su afinado oído felino.

Un tenue gruñido fue su respuesta antes de que el repetitivo sonido del celular captara la atención de ambos, lejos, aún en el interior de una oscura chaqueta de tela. El felino giró su peluda cabeza hacía la dirección en la cual surgía el sonido y colocando una de sus fuertes patas delanteras sobre uno de los brazos que la retenían intentó zafarse. Sin resistirme, le concedí su deseo y apartando mis brazos de su cuerpo cubierto por fino y sedoso pelaje azabache la vi deslizarse gracilmente por la cama hasta fundirse con la oscuridad imperante en la habitación. Supe que se quedaría inmóvil frente al armario moviendo su larga y delgada cola el tiempo que hiciese falta hasta que pusiese fin al timbre electrónico que continuaba con su cantinela. Me desperecé y salí de la cama apurado. La voz que brotó al otro lado, al ruidoso otro lado no me fue desconocida.

-Buenos días Syaoran. -Le saludé con cordialidad antes de centrarme en escuchar su petición de ayuda. Un desagradable gruñido emergió por su parte previa serie de gritos:

-¿Buenos días? ¿Buenos días? -Repitió dos o tres veces como si con cada exclamación un globo invisible se inflase un poco más. -¡Joder Eriol, he pasado la noche en la comisaria, de buenos días nada! -Me hizo saber con una directa y furiosa franqueza. -¡Y encima no me dan ni una jodida pastilla contra la resaca! -

-Qué genio... -Bromeé cerrando un ojo en tanto retiraba de mi oreja unos centímetros el móvil. -Y supongo que ahora tendré que ir a sacarte de ahí ¿o me equivoco? -Sugerí sin perder la compostura, de pie apoyándome sobre una de las grandes puertas de madera que poseía el armario cerrado, quedando cerca de la chaqueta negra. La respuesta de Syaoran no tuvo desperdicio:

-Pues... Digo yo que sí. -Para rematar, añadió burlón. -¿No estoy a tu cuidado? -

-Sí... -Reconocí frotándome la frente con la otra mano observando a mi amigo de cuatro patas sentarse a mi lado ladeando levemente su cabeza. Me aclaré la garganta y concluí. -Dame quince minutos y veré lo que puedo hacer. -

Mucho antes de que un nuevo y rotundo quejido saliese de su malhablada boca colgué ahorrándome nuevos gritos y demandas. Los motivos de su injusta y larga estancia entre rejas ni me interesaban ni me valían como disculpa pero era positivo que a él sí, al menos tanto como pueden interesar a un adolescente problemático temeroso de que sus padres descubran su reiterado tropiezo. A cada zancada que daba por el largo pasillo de suelo grisáceo haciendo juego con los barrotes de cada pequeña celda que dejábamos atrás, entre jadeos, se justificaba aunque analizando su narrativa parecía más la exposición de un capitulo de la novela gráfica Sin City. Alcohol, apuestas amañadas y mucho granuja con mala leche.

-Sólo voy a decirte esto y me gustaría que se te quede bien metidito en la cabeza. -Repliqué parándome en seco a poca distancia de la gran entrada dirigiendo un dedo severo hacía él. -Nuestro actos condicionan nuestro futuro. -Hecha la advertencia, continué andando hasta abandonar por completo ese lugar y la mirada de cachorro perdido de Syaoran. Con Sakura podía irle bien pero yo no era ella, me limitaba a sacarle de los embrollos y le exigía un mínimo de orden como un tutor o un padre pero no me permitía ablandarme porque eso acabaría con la linea de seguridad que me había fijado.

Lo dicho, es extremadamente doloroso ser amado por todo el mundo excepto por la persona o personas que siempre has querido. Aún así, esa pequeña esperanza latente en mí interior se negaba a morir, tanto con la señorita Daidouji como con Syaoran, para atar los lazos rotos, sólo se precisaba de tiempo. No quiso reconocerlo porque él era así pero atravesando el centro de Londres acomodado en la inmensidad del asiento trasero, una fugaz y sincera disculpa brotó mientras Elvis Costello y su canción más destroza corazones nos acompañaba.

-Perdona que sea tan capullo a veces pero es que me he acostumbrado demasiado a ser un capullo. -

Ya pensé sin apartar mi concentración de lo que tenía entre las manos y frente a mis ojos tras el amplio cristal pero te convendría hacer un esfuerzo mayor por no serlo, al menos, con Sakura. Si eres capaz de hacer eso, te perdonaré todas y cada una de las cosas que has hecho contra mí.

**(Tomoyo)**

Sin mucho que hacer, con un hastío que se alargaba hasta el infinito me propuse renovar mis conocimientos acerca de nuestro antiguo amigo Clow Reed esperanzada de dar con el blog de Naoko, ese blog en el cual una vez se hizo miembro oficial de la comunidad bloguera lo llenó de todo aquello que había escrito y guardado a lo largo de su vida estudiantil. La gran sorpresa que me llevé fue tan inmediata como la aparición de una distinguida y cuidada pagina web en un cliqueo, en la que dos pequeños personajes me daban la bienvenida en un perfecto inglés mediante sus vocecillas agudas. Por raro que sabía bien que era, reconocí a cada uno sin dificultad. El oscuro de alitas azuladas era igual a la oscura pantera de Hiragizawa pero en miniatura y con actitud cercana a la humana y el pequeñín de grandes orejas y sonrisa animada, todo anaranjado con alas que soltaban reflejos dorados al moverse tenía que ser Kerberus. El majestuoso y mimado Kerberus. Meneé la cabeza sin dar crédito a la fuente de pensamientos que se iban sucediendo en mi mente en tanto clicaba sobre ellos, que girando sobre un gran circulo dorado compuesto por una circunferencia al rededor de una media luna y un abismal sol me llevaron hasta la pagina principal llena de información y secciones por las que proseguir la visita. Todo había sido creado con mucha imaginación, detalle y astucia por lo que no me extrañaba que fuese un lugar tan atractivo a la vista. Lo reconozco, me cautivó. Después de una rápida vuelta por alguna de las secciones, aquellas abiertas para todo el publico ya que también había secciones restringidas a miembros, sonriente dejé constancia de mi primera aparición en una zona especifica para enviar opiniones o comentarios.

_Hola _

_Me ha gustado mucho descubrir tu rincón mágico_

_Siempre he sabido que tenías mucha imaginación ;)_

_Con cariño de La Bruja de Las Dimensiones_

Y con la alegría e ingenuidad de una niña pequeña confié en la equivocada creencia de que mi amiga y dueña lo leería agradecida o vería su recomendación en mi perfil dentro de la comunidad Facebook. La firma final fue otra jugarreta por parte de mi brillante aunque retorcida mente. Antes de plantar mi comentario había leído varios anteriores y cada admirador agregaba un sobrenombre o mote relacionado con la magia o magos famosos como Merlín el Bardo. Ése individuo, fuese quien fuese me sacó una sonora carcajada con su manera de expresarse y su caligrafía alocada. Quisé saber algo más del usuario pero me fue denegada esa dirección. Otro motivo por el cual me hice socia sin pensar en las consecuencias. De verdad, durante el rato que duró esa tarea me sentí como solía sentirme el primer día que me presentaba en los grupos dedicados a mis actividades favoritas después de las clases. Facilité la justa información personal requerida pero tuve que escudriñarme la cabeza a la hora de poner una imagen que me representase. Rascándome la cabeza se me ocurrió buscar cualquier imagen de Morgana La Fey pero ya había una Morgana. Resoplé porque tendría que valerme otra vez de alguna antigua obra artística escolar dejadas largo tiempo en una carpeta entre un sin fin de otros archivos como un curriculum o una larga lista de proyectos supervisados. En su mayoría eran ilustraciones inofensivas a carboncillo u otros materiales escolares tales como temperas o acuarelas de flores o jarrones de variable medidas y grosores o bocetos de futuros trajes que diseñaba exclusivamente para Sakura excepto dos que aún habiéndome esmerado en dibujar para luego pasar a patrones de tela nunca pude realizar. Mi corazón dio una súbita e inesperada voltereta mortal al reconocer el primer dibujo del mago rodeado de flores de Cerezo pero realizó una voltereta más increíble y opresiva al cambiar de dibujo tras dos o tres dibujos rápidos del mismo sujeto. Se le veía tan feliz a pesar del aire sereno y tranquilo que exigía la pose sentado en el sillón rojo mientras que la dama vestida de negro fingía frustración y aburrimiento sentada en el suelo sosteniendo su rostro bajo una de sus femeninas manos. No era de extrañar que ganase un rotundo aplauso al presentarlo ante toda la clase de dibujo pero preferí poner otro menos comprometedor, por si las moscas. El zumbido que emitió el ordenador me provocó otra alteración en todo el cuerpo. ¡Había captado la atención de Hiragizawa en el Facebook! Maldición...

_Ver para creer :3 Mi parte favorita del mensaje es: con cariño de La Bruja de Las Dimensiones_

Pero no se quedó ahí, al ratito, un nuevo mensaje apareció, incitador:

_Sólo tú podías sorprenderme tan gratamente aunque debo disentir en una cosita, esa pagina web me pertenece a mí. Nuestra Naoko sería la co-fundadora._

Mi ilusión se desinfló como un globo carente de oxigeno pero seguía gustándome más de la cuenta por lo que no me arrepentí y continué como socia. Además deshacer el acuerdo tras saber eso sería muy cobarde y Eriol sabría bien del motivo. Reiniciando en Google la busqueda, me metí en otra pagina y esa sí resultó ser la adecuada en el poco margen que había. Había escritos en japones como en inglés más información extra que indicaban el humor del autor o imágenes de fantasía y ciencia ficción. Entre sus seguidores me agradó encontrar a conocidos como Yamazaki y Rika. Un zumbido más y caí redonda al suelo al chequear el Facebook. ¡Provenía de Touya!

_Contento de tenerte dentro del grupo. Me pregunto que clase de brujita serás, yo de magia no sé mucho pero sí me gusta escribir alguna bobada de vez en cuando. Échale un ojo a esa sección ;)_

¿Desde cuando Kinomoto e Hiragizawa hacían algo juntos? Me inquietó la idea de que fuesen amigos. Bien mirado, eso explicaría algunos misterios... Apagué el ordenador, demasiadas emociones para una tarde. Ambos estábamos sobrecargados.

Aquella noche no pude trasformarme en La Bruja de Las Dimensiones... Y me fastidió porque al menos en mis sueños era todo lo que mi madre no me había permitido ser. Maldije al inoportuno insomnio aferrada a mi almohada con la vista fija en la mesita de noche y su primer cajón, rincón en el cual un viejo diario y una agenda exigente descansaban. Escuchar música y cerrar los ojos no me pareció mala idea, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en mi amor platónico desvanecido y ese nuevo amor que me ponía los pelos de punta pues ya me las veía muy complicadas para tratar temas y líos sentimentales en la consulta regularmente sin obtener lo que quería. Sólo un agudizado sentimiento de culpa y elevado miedo a sus juicios de valores...

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

**Antes que nada, perdón por la espera... He estado hospitalizada T^T (Para compensar, dos capítulos x uno)**

**Tomoyo está sufriendo los cambios que conlleva todo derribo previo a una nueva reconstrucción LOL **

**Le empieza a gustar lo que su mente infame le muestra, o sea, recuerdos que aparecen en su subconsciente liberado en esa etapa que el yo y el superyo no tiene poder conocida como sueño XD Aunque a diferencia de Eriol no se asocia consigo misma, ese será otro paso, un paso en el que Eriol ya empezará a tener relevancia... **

**Con respecto a Shaoran, me gusta que sea problemático. Una persona que no sabe sobrellevar los problemas con racionalidad sino según le dictan sus impulsos provocando así varios altercados a lo largo de su vida pero que admite que así no puede seguir en breves momentos de debilidad o arrepentimiento... Poco a poco yo creo que se dejará ayudar por Nakuru y Eriol aunque Eriol se muestra distante porque él también es bajo esa capa de tranquilidad y cabeza fría un tanto autodestructivo. (Lo siento Eriol pero es pensar en Clow y pienso en un mago con un lado tan luminoso como oscuro n_nU)**

**Lo de Touya ha salido así porque me sonaba que Touya y Kaho Mizuki tanto en el anime como en el manga mantuvo una relación con ella o algo por el estilo se suscitaba y encima leí un oneshot conmovedor en el cual Eriol es consolado por Touya cuando Kaho le rompe el corazón con que no os digo más XDD El nexo de esa amistad (sólo amistad no penséis cosas raras) es Yukito ^w^**

**Por cierto, Kai Reed es un personaje original creado por mi amiga LuckyKoneko, que también tiene una cuanta aquí ^^ Se supone que en sus FanFics Kai es hermano menor de Clow aunque yo lo voy a dejar como medio hermano para que cuadre con mi fic n_nU**

**Doy las gracias de corazón a todo aquel que ha comentado o favoriteado Inconfesable al igual que agradezco a aquellas personas interesadas y seguidoras de Inconfesable como:**

MayiLoza - Cata06 - HlNAGlkU

**MARYXULA**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CCS y alguno que otro de xxxHolic son creación exclusiva de las CLAMP (Sólo aquellos cuyos nombres no identifiquéis son cosa mía)

Historia contada en primera persona ^^ (Entre Eriol y Tomoyo)

La idea es bastante rara pero espero que os guste, esta vez TODA la historia va a ser en el plan lo m s realista posible (Dad las gracias a Choco-Chan y otras grandes fans m s centradas que yo XD) Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa nunca han sido tan amigos como aparentaban sin embargo tan sólo Eriol parece capaz de ayudar a Tomoyo a romper su mascara y ser ella misma...

Espero que os guste ^^ En principio podría haber sido clasificado T pero al final es mejor que sea M

_"Las mujeres son secretistas por naturaleza, y les gusta practicar el secreto por su cuenta."_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Novelista escocés.

**FanFic CLAMP**

**Iiarawasenai hodo no**

**INCORRECTO**

**(Eriol)**

_Look at me now I've got no religion _  
_Look at me now I'm so vacant _  
_Look at me now I was a virgin _  
_Look at me now grew up to be a whore _  
_And I want it _  
_I believe it _  
_I'm a million different things _  
_And not one you know_

Antes de girar el dorado pomo de la puerta ya retumbaban cada una de las palabras aulladas por uno de mis lunáticos favoritos con un continuo ritmo bacilón que te anima desplazarte meneando todo tu cuerpo como si cada brutal y cierta palabra fuese alegre y casi indolora. Se trataba del álbum con aires y melodías que intentaban transportarte o recordarte la gloriosa época en que David Bowie era un chico dorado y las drogas aunque dañinas todavía no se consideraban suficientemente peligrosas . Sin dejar de lado la purpurina y la pretensión. La combinación de canciones menos adecuada para mí animo en aquel regreso al hogar. Aún así, prefería eso al jazz, música prohibida, diabólica e hipnótica que siempre me atraía el recuerdo de Mizuki y su cuerpo tan decadente y complejo como los cambios inesperados, suaves o drásticos, de ese conjunto de notas que era el puro jazz. Avanzando hasta el centro del extenso salón, me senté sin decir palabra junto a mí entretenido invitado con espíritu de atormentado adolescente y acomodado disfruté como el masoquista que muy en el fondo siempre había sido de cada sonido y cada palabra que con el estruendo de las guitarras y su aguda y algo ronca voz parecían dagas invisibles incidiendo en mi corazón desgarrado. Si cerraba los ojos, incluso era capaz de visualizar cada escena que componían lo acontecido en su piso...

Sencillamente apareció entre la gran cantidad de personas que aguardaban por mi salida del pequeño cuarto que se había convertido en mi improvisado camerino en el interior del club cabaretero. Un cumulo de gente de diversa índole y edad aunque el número de ilusionadas jóvenes era el más notable. Todas solicitando a gritos por lo menos un autógrafo. Con la mejor de las sonrisas más una honda toma de aire las complací una a una armado meramente con uno de esos rotuladores negros de grueso grosor, comúnmente usados a la hora de escribir sobre la superficie de discos u objetos de plástico trasparente. Sus agudas voces a causa de la fuerte emoción resultaban molestas pero arrugando la frente me despedía con un beso en la mano de cada una, agradeciendo de corazón su asistencia. Ningún artista es lo que es sin su publico. Algunos hombres en cambio me estrechaban la mano felicitándome o alabando mi talento, lo cual me hacía sentir triunfador pues la meta que me fijé como mago siempre fue despertar asombro o sorpresa en la gente, sacándola así, por un rato al menos, de sus rutinarias vidas. Fui un soñador y seguía siendo un soñador tal y como La Bruja de Las Dimensiones una vez dijo por lo que cuando ese sueño se desvaneció como una bola de cristal que al caer al suelo se rompe en mil pedacitos, todo lo que yo era también se desvanecería. Sería el polvo restante en el suelo. Me consoló pensar que estaba muy enojada cuando brotaron esas palabras de sus rojizos labios. Apenas necesitó palabras, se retiró las gafas de sol que habían protegido sus ojos almendrados hasta ese momento y lanzándome una mirada cargada de ese oscuro e incomprensible deseo me tomó del brazo tras un lascivo beso con invasora lengua. ¡Brillante manera de superar a las demás admiradoras!

_Hey and our mommies are lost now _  
_Hey, daddy's someone else _  
_Hey, we love the abuse _  
_Because it makes us feel like we are needed now _  
_But I know _  
_I wanna disappear_

Dentro de su inconfundible coche de segunda mano, todo tapizado y pintado de cuando en cuando en color metálico a juego con su corazón nos dirigimos la justa cantidad de palabras. Ni una más ni una menos. Felicitación por el éxito cosechado en el tugurio al que me habían suplicado asistir esa noche porque según ella eso no merecía ni denominarse club y reiteradas palabras de admiración hacía el hombre que fui pues por alguna razón curiosa no quise compartir con ella mis desvelos por Tomoyo Daidouji, lo que hubiese alargado la conversación. Ni vergüenza ni miedo, la razón de tal secretismo era simplemente que no iba a concederle el gusto de corroborar sus sospechas. Hacía tiempo que había crecido cierta barrera entre nosotros pero no tenía por qué implicar mayor atracción hacía otra mujer u hombre, detalle que tras su mascara de indiferencia la horrorizaría.

-¿Y bien? -Terció ella sacándome abrupta de mi leve ensimismamiento deteniendo el vehículo. Le miré interrogativo sólo para irritarla un poquito más. -¿A qué esperas para contarme lo de la señorita Daidouji? -Aún crispada su voz no perdió su seductor y confiado tono de voz. Era otra maestra en el arte del auto-control.

-Hmm... -Fue mi respuesta. Un leve pero inofensivo gruñido cercano al inicio de una carcajada. -A nada porque no tenía ninguna intención de compartir precisamente eso contigo, Kaho. -Le hice saber sinceramente previa liberación del largo y elástico cinturón de seguridad ya que mi siguiente movimiento fue salir del coche, cuya carrocería se tornaba sutilmente gris anaranjada a medida que el sol continuaba ganando terreno en el cielo.

Y la dulce tortura dio comienzo nada más introducir una plateada llave en la cerradura abriéndose así la puerta hasta el interior de su sencillo pero coqueto piso, en periodos de grandes ausencias alquilado a amistades. Sin pudor alguno perdíamos la protectora ropa mucho antes de llegar hasta el dormitorio más próximo enrollados nuevamente gracias a otro beso de esos que te dejan atontado. Jadeantes como dos combatientes nos concedíamos los minutos justos para poder proseguir emanando un calor abrasador como el fuego descrito siempre en el infierno. Ni siquiera la frescura y suavidad de las finas sabanas que nos envolverían poco después podrían sofocar la sensación de abrasión en mi piel. Cuando Mizuki ardía, te consumía como una lluvia ácida. Que mientras nos besábamos me ofreciese sexo oral a cambio de la información que le negaba fue un truco extremadamente sucio, haciendo brotar cada palabra sobre mi oído con un tono de voz incitador e irresistible como la promesa de una jugosa recompensa. Echándome a reír con el corazón latiendo alocado y la respiración irregular corrí el riesgo de morir asfixiado, logré articular nuevas palabras de negación:

-Por muy bien... Que suene... No estoy tan... Desesperado... -

Ella me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad e ignoró esa negativa. Un rotundo escalofrío me asoló al sentir sobre mi torso desnudo deslizarse sus labios hasta mi sexo. El cielo y el infierno se plegaban ante mi y yo era un espectador impotente atrapado en tal atípica belleza. De niño me sentía afortunado de recibir sus besos ahí y cada lamido de su experta lengua me maravillaba, ahora sólo era una felación como podían serlo tantas otras. La excitación sexual es así. Me vine y me vine con intensidad inundando su boca de mi blanco fluido al igual que confesé que hacía poco me había convertido en una especie de acosador de la señorita Daidouji. Sólo eso, lo de nuestro trato siguió siendo un misterio.

-Era de esperar. -Replicó con la seguridad de quien sabe que aún tiene control hacía otra persona y al instante la sentí en toda su profundidad. Ardiente e ilimitada como el infierno gimiendo encima de mí como una valquiria de cabellos rojos.

_I wanna die young and sell my soul _  
_Use up all your drugs and make me come _  
_Yesterday man, I was a nihilist and now today _  
_I'm too fucking bored by the time I'm old enough _  
_I won't know anything at all_

Sin darme cuenta regresé al momento actual causando con mi patada contra la mesa incapaz de contener la súbita rabia que me poseyó rememorar esa especie de derrota hacía Mizuki que Syaoran bajase el volumen del aparato reproductor en tanto giraba la cabeza frunciendo el ceño fijó en mí como no lo había estado en toda la mañana.

-¡Ey! ¿A qué coño ha venido eso? -Me exigió saber.

¿Mi respuesta?

-I wanna disappear... -Tarareé escuchando la última estrofa de la moribunda canción.

**(Tomoyo)**

En el interior de mi cabeza se libraba una lucha entre esa Tomoyo salvaje y pícara que alguna vez fui y la Tomoyo miedosa y prudente que era la única a la que se le permitía estar al mando. Me sentía como cada vez que me levantaba de la cama con mi larga y oscura melena alborotada, ojos legañosos y poco entusiasmo por iniciar otro duro día en el instituto, con la emergente idea de hacer pellas a lo Shaoran Li pero con mi madre lejos, mis ganas de hacer lo incorrecto en vez de mermar, crecían. Encogiéndome de hombros frente al espejo me decía a mí misma que siempre podría justificarme argumentando que había acudido a la consulta religiosamente durante dos semanas seguidas y no sentía mejoría. Era muy buena excusándome. En vez de un delicado toque de color rosado a mis labios, me pareció oportuno resaltar su rosa natural mediante un ligero esparcimiento de brillo de labios. Una vez guardado el alargado y pequeño tubo en mi bolsa especialmente comprada para almacenar todo mi arsenal de belleza abandoné uno de los lavabos que la estación de metro disponía. Sentada en uno de los anchos y fríos escalones de piedra esperé a mi encantador acosador, Hiragizawa. Extraño teniendo en cuenta mi actitud hacía una semana y media antes.

-Vaya... -Oí su voz agradable y calmada voz al cabo de tanto rato que ya me parecía algo producido por mi propia mente. -Entonces ¿esto significa que has empezado a comprender lo nuestro? ¿O qué simplemente has tirado la toalla con tu obsesión por Kinomoto? -Sugirió sin apenas alterar su reconfortante tono de voz.

Levanté la cabeza un tanto ofendida por la segunda suposición, que dada su sonrisa debió de ser planteada de modo burlón. Poniéndome en pie enseguida para quedar más o menos a su altura, suspiré meneando la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero volver a sentirme normal... -Balbuceé plenamente consciente de que la sinceridad era el primer paso para liberarme de mis males pues él desde mi irracional ataque de ansiedad no había vuelto a molestarme, sólo se limitaba a seguirme o se sentaba a cierta distancia de donde yo acabase en cualquier parque o cafetería. Parecía un guardaespaldas, todo de negro, pendiente de mí sin estar encima mio. -Recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando perdí el control y he estado dándole vueltas a tu proposición de ayuda. -Agregué casi sin respirar, todo de golpe sosteniendo la mirada hasta que sus ojos claros como el cielo por encima de nuestras cabeza se me hicieron imposible de mirar.

Renaciendo una gran sonrisa, Eriol asintió mientras se ajustaba sus redondas lentes y respondió con una dulzura propia de un padre que me acabó por desmoronar al iniciarse la caída de una prolongada serie de lagrimas con las que luché pestañeando:

-Como ya dije, lo que tu quieras, siempre me tendrás a tu disposición. -

Sosteniendo una de mis manos entre las suyas, protegidas por guantes de oscuro cuero pero seguro y calentito interior de piel. Que la besase con tal parsimonia me sacó los colores y un agudo grito de sorpresa y escepticismo:

-¡No fastidies! -

Mi reacción le hizo reír. Al rato con ambas manos sobre mis caderas escucharía todas mis condiciones como un risueño niño que escucha una larga lista de deberes y obligaciones por parte de su maestra ¿favorita? Él escuchó sin quejarse o cuestionar ninguna lo que me resultó un tanto raro por lo que tuve que ponerme muy pesada para asegurarme que no tramaba mentalmente nada que no fuese a decir en voz alta.

-¡Te lo advierto, si incumples cualquiera de mis condiciones, la terapia se acaba! -Exclamé con tono de voz que pretendía ser muy serio y amenazante, sin embargo sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa perfecta que embellecían su rostro no me ponían fácil marcar con severidad la importancia de ser un buen amigo. -¡Deja de sonreír! ¡Lo digo muy en serio! -Fue mi último y sonoro esfuerzo antes de echarme innegablemente a reír.

Enfadarse con él era tan agotador como divertido o eso empezó a darme por pensar pero todo en un ámbito alejado del romanticismo o de muestras de amor pues cuando él intentaba mostrarse como algo más que un cómplice, me alteraba una barbaridad. Mucho, mucho pero él no lo veía como algo malo a diferencia de como yo lo veía. Es más cuanto más le pedía que parara, más a propósito lo hacía. Era como lanzar a un fóbico a las alturas desde un avión, por mucho paracaídas que le colocases, el susto sería mortal. Eso y más a espaldas de mi madre pues ella no me hubiese consentido semejante reuniones.

-En mi opinión, algo que nunca debes olvidar es a verte como eres realmente y valorarte. -Fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió para comenzar a trabajar juntos. La mirada de extrañeza que le proyecté indicó dos cosas. Que no habría una fácil cooperación pero que me llamaba la atención la elección de ese tema. -No me mires así, según Freud vivimos condicionados por la manera en la que nos concebimos y la que nos conciben los demás. -Agregó al instante siguiente en tanto me dejaba sola en la amplitud de su habitación.

Posicionando frente a mí un gran y curvado espejo que mostraba mi cuerpo hasta más allá de las rodillas Eriol adoptando un aire profesional detrás mio me invitó a reflexionar acerca de la persona que veía a través de la superficie de cristal. Reconocer que como psicólogo me gustaba más que una licenciada por la universidad fue duro pero todo a partir de ese momento iba a requerir esfuerzo. Eriol no se cansaba de recordármelo al igual que añadía que por muy duro que me pareciese, no lo haría sola.

-Vamos, descríbeme a la persona que ves frente a ti. -Me animó Eriol levantando ambas y finas cejas de negro color manteniendo una sonrisa calma. Resoplé como una niña pequeña y mirando mi reflejo de arriba a abajo rápidamente cerrando después los ojos cité todas las prendas que llevaba y lo que me hacían aparentar. -¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente ves? -Preguntó. -Dudo que con lo deprisa que has mirado, te haya dado tiempo a captar la esencia de esa persona. -

Volví a resoplar y abriendo los ojos, los dirigí hacía él para mirarle mientras protestaba. Sin perder templanza replicó:

-Es que verás es curioso porque no me he creído una palabra. -

-Pues eso será problema tuyo porque yo no he mentido. -Refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos.

Se me quedó mirando pensativo hasta dar con una sugerencia que me dejó boquiabierta. Según él me había limitado a describir sólo mi ropa, razón no le faltaba, que es una serie de atuendos que nos ponemos sobre el cuerpo no sólo para protegerlo de las temperaturas sino que nos la ponemos en según que ocasiones para darnos a conocer visualmente pero en muchas ocasiones no eramos sinceros ni siquiera a la hora de escoger esa ropa la que nos distinguiría de otros por variadas razones externas e internas. Yo me vestía como mi madre siempre había querido que hiciera. Discreta y elegante como toda mujer de mi posición tenía que ir. Él vestía como lo hacía porque como tantos otros seguía los patrones dictados por la sociedad pero sin cambiar por ello sus gustos o su personalidad.

-A lo mejor si te desprendes de la ropa, verías como eres realmente. -Dijo tornándose su voz un tanto maliciosa. Levantando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos exclamé:

-¡De eso ni hablar! -

Y apartándolo de mi, quise dar por finalizada la primera sesión. No obstante Eriol no me dejó marchar sin darme algunos ejercicios para realizar por mi cuenta...

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

**Bueno, aquí el octavo capítulo como prometí ^^**

**En este capítulo ya vemos que Tomoyo da ese esperado gran paso *O* Claro que como en todo inicio, la relación con Eriol es de todo menos amorosa porque a ella eso como que a ella le afecta mucho XDD (Y no se atreve a profundizar con Eriol al respecto hasta que pasan varias sesiones más) **

**Kaho Mizuki es un poco como el perro que ni come ni deja comer. No le importa que Eriol tenga otras amantes porque sabe que son relaciones muy fugaces y banales pero le dolería perder a su mago, seguro... Lo que provoca que Eriol se sienta más entre las cuerdas al querer salir de esa turbia relación por Tomoyo :3**

**Con respecto a los demás, ya irán saliendo cosas... Porque aquí hay para todos XDDDD**

**Doy las gracias de corazón a todo aquel que ha comentado o favoriteado Inconfesable al igual que agradezco a aquellas personas interesadas y seguidoras de Inconfesable como:**

MayiLoza - Cata06 - HlNAGlkU

**MARYXULA**


End file.
